Pokémon Cosmic Quest the Movie 2: Nemex Unleashed
by Yuni Oha
Summary: An evil known as Nemex has continuously wiped out life on Earth in an endless cycle of destruction, and the time for it to assert its influence has come once again. An unsuspecting Ash has a great destiny thrust upon him when he learns he must join the Legendary Pokémon of Sun, Heliosol, in combat to stop Nemex, but all Ash wants to do is save Pikachu. Includes a Pikachu Short!
1. Detective Pikachu and the Coin Caper

**This is a movie that accompanies the story Pokémon Cosmic Quest. It is a sequel to the movie Myoken, the Guiding Light, and takes place chronologically between episodes 82 and 83 of Cosmic Quest. For the best experience, read this movie as such.**

 **For news, episode updates, reviews, a Tenno Pokédex, and more, check out the Pokémon Cosmic Quest Official Website. Link provided on my profile page.**

* * *

Detective Pikachu and the Case of the Coin Caper

It's a dark and stormy night. A bolt of lightning flashes and thunder booms. What looks to be a hastily thrown together structure stands in an alleyway. The Narrator states with an overtly serious voice, _It's a cold and unfriendly world out there, one with injustices that occur every day._ A lone figure rushes through the rain. The darkness of the night makes it too hard to recognize any defining features. _Fortunately, there is one brave soul who fights against these injustices. A private eye. willing to do whatever it takes to solve the case and get the job done._

The figure walks into the structure. In the dim lighting of its interior, it is now clear that it's a Meowth. It walks with its back to the screen, never showing its front side. It steps up to a desk, at which a Kappaqueous sits. It appears to be too busy to notice Meowth. Meowth clears his throat and declares, "I'm here to see the P.I. I'm told he can solve any case, you dig?"

Kappaqueous looks up to Meowth and is shocked by what it sees. It says with disgust, "Aqueous…" It then turns to the door beside its desk and shouts, "Kappa aqueous!" After a moment's pause, it beckons for Meowth to go through the door.

Meowth nods and walks over to the door.

 _And that brave soul is none other than the great Detective Pikachu!_

Meowth throws open the door, to find Pikachu sitting on an overly-large chair behind a desk. It wears a brown detective's cap. A flash of lightning momentarily illuminates the room. Sounding nonchalant, Pikachu asks, "Pi, pika pika chu pika?"

Meowth shouts, "What seems to be the problem!? Look at my face!" For the first time, the front side of Meowth is showing. The amulet that normally sits on his forehead is missing.

Pikachu shrugs. "Pi pika."

"No big deal!? Without my amulet, my mug is as ugly as yours and all your twerpish Poké-pals, so how about you prove that you're as great of a detective as the advertisements claim, and get me my amulet back!"

Pikachu begins to crack up laughing. "Pik, pik, pik, pik!"

Meowth demands, "What is it!? What's so funny?"

Pikachu points at Meowth and laughs some more. It then says, "Pika, pi."

Meowth recoils in surprise. "Wait, so you'll take the case?"

Pikachu nods. "Pi."

"Then let's get my amulet back."

* * *

Meowth narrates in a voiceover, "I was skeptical at first. That Pikachu and I have a very long history, most of it unfriendly, but he took the case with no questions asked. Now that last night's storm has come to an end, we're going out to begin the hunt. I will find the criminal coin-capering culprit at all costs."

Meowth has led Pikachu to a sidewalk outside a large building. Pikachu asks, "Pi, pika pi chu pik?"

Meowth nods, "Well, I was just strolling down this street, minding my own business. The thunderstorm had just begun when suddenly, something came up and bonked me from behind. Then it was lights out for me. Next thing I know, I'm waking hours later in the middle of a thunderstorm, quite some way down the street from here, and my amulet is missing."

Pikachu strokes its chin a few times as it thinks. "Pika…" Then it asks, "Pik, pika?"

Meowth reiterates, "Did I see anyone nearby before it happened?" He thinks back. "Well, there was Wobbuffet. That big blue blob was following behind me. Not sure where it ended up though."

Pikachu asks, "Pika pik?"

Meowth immeadiatly shakes his head. "No way, that blob couldn't harm a Cutiefly, let alone steal my amulet."

Pikachu nods then asks, "Pi pik pi?"

"Anyone else? Hmm… Come to think of it, I may not have seen anyone, but I sure did hear someone in that alley, right over there."

Pikachu looks to the alley and nods thoughtfully. "Pika chu pi?"

"Yes, the footsteps did have a very distinct sound. It sounded like they were hopping instead of walking."

Pikachu nods, and then suddenly exclaims, "Pi pika!"

"What!? You've solved it already? That was fast!"

Pikachu beckons for Meowth to follow it.

* * *

Pikachu slams open the doors to an establishment and marches in. Meowth follows. It's some sort of shady Pokémon-only restaurant full of equally seedy Pokémon. As soon as they enter, all faces turn to them. Meowth mutters, "This place looks a little less than respectable, and I should know."

Pikachu declares, "Pik pika pikachu!"

The entire room points toward the corner. Pikachu nods and strolls there. Meowth follows, but appears weary of the reprehensible surroundings and company.

At the corner, they're approaching a Pokémon who sits with its back to them, leaning back on its chair so that only the hind two chair legs are on the ground. Pikachu grabs the chair and forcefully turns the Pokémon around to face them. It's Rabbolt. Pikachu demands, "Pika pi chu!?"

Meowth follows, "Yeah, what did you do with my amulet!?" He then realizes something and turns to Pikachu. "Wait, Rabbolt stole my amulet?"

Pikachu nods. It then begins to tell a narrative. As it narrates, a fantasy sequence shows what it says. Meowth is strolling down the sidewalk where he was attacked without a single care. He whistles blissfully.

Meowth interrupts, "Hey, I don't whistle. What do you make me out to be?"

Pikachu shushes him, "Pik pi!"

It then continues its narrative. In it, Meowth strolls right on past the previously indicated alley. Once it does, a shadowy figure peeks out from the alley and peeks at Meowth. It's Rabbolt. It leaps out from the alley and hits the back of Meowth's head, knocking him out. Once he's on the ground, Rabbolt makes an antagonizing face at him, and then yanks the amulet right off his forehead. At this point, it has begun to rain a torrential downpour. Rabbolt laughs, and then pushes Meowth into the gutter, where the runoff from the rain carries him away.

Pikachu points accusingly at Rabbolt. "Pik pika!"

Meowth demands, "Is that how you get your kicks? Stealing a Pokémon's most valuable possession?"

Rabbolt bursts out laughing. "Rab rab rab rab rab!" It then says, "Rabolt, rab rab."

Meowth freezes. "Wait, are you telling me you didn't take my amulet?"

Rabbolt nods. "Bolt."

Pikachu looks at it skeptically. "Pi pik pika?" asking it what happened.

Rabbolt gives a new story, which is once again shown in a fantasy. Now Meowth is happily skipping down the sidewalk, humming as he goes.

Meowth interrupts, "Come on, if I don't whistle, I certainly don't skip and hum!"

Rabbolt and Pikachu both shush him. Rabbolt continues. Once again, as Meowth passes the alley, Rabbolt looks out and sees him pass by, but it pays him little attention and soon looks away. Then there's a cry in pain from Meowth. Rabbolt looks back out to see Meowth unconscious on the floor. No one else is in sight, and the amulet is still on his forehead. Rabbolt runs over to Meowth to see if it can help, but it can't get Meowth to wake up. It then looks up and sees a Pokémon Center across the street and runs over to it. The story ends.

Meowth asks with confusion, "So you didn't take my amulet, you actually tried to help me? You made sure I was brought to a Pokémon Center?"

Rabbolt affirms, "Bolt, rab."

Pikachu suddenly declares, "Pika chu!"

Meowth looks to Pikachu excitedly, "With this new information, you know who stole my charm!? Then what are we waiting here for!? Let's get out of here!"

He and Pikachu head out. As Pikachu exits, it looks back at Rabbolt, and makes a motion to express that it'll be keeping an eye on it. Rabbolt makes a rude face back.

What no one notices is a suspicious and menacing silhouetted figure watching them as they leave.

* * *

The automatic doors of the Pokémon Center slide open. This time Meowth leaps in first and demands, "Alright, who knows what happened to my amulet!?"

All the Pokémon around the lobby look to them momentarily, but quickly lose interest and look away.

Pikachu marches up to the counter and demands, "Pik pika chu pi!"

Blissey steps forward and asks, "Blissey bliss?"

Pikachu points to Meowth and asks, "Pika pi pikachu?"

Blissey looks over to Meowth and then nods with recognition. "Blissey."

Meowth shouts accusingly, "Ah ha! So you do recognize me! Busted!"

Blissey is taken aback with surprise and confusion. "Bliss?"

Pikachu begins its accusation. In it Meowth is dragged into the Pokémon Center by Rabbolt and dropped off in the middle of an empty lobby. Rabbolt quickly runs out. The dimly lit lobby is illuminated briefly by a flash of lightning. Blissey walks into the room and finds Meowth laying there. It smiles deviously. Moments later it returns to the lobby with a stretcher and places Meowth on top of it, then it wheels him into the back. The back room looks like some sort of torture chamber, full of menacing instruments of unknown functions. Blissey rubs its hands together and chuckles devilishly. It reaches to its side and grabs some sort of forceps, which it uses to pry Meowth's amulet right from his face. It holds the shining coin in front of its face and stares at it with captivation. While doing so, Meowth makes a groaning noise, catching Blissey's attention. Determined not to be caught red-handed, Blissey kicks Meowth's stretcher away, pushing it right out of the backroom and into the lobby. It keeps on rolling until it exits the building and continues to roll down the sidewalk, until it hits a bump and flings Meowth off and onto the ground, leaving him where he was when he came to.

Pikachu concludes its story with, "Pika."

Blissey is left starring dumbfoundedly at Pikachu. Moments later, it slaps it so hard, that Pikachu is sent slamming into a wall. It angrily declares, "Blissey!"

Meowth, who moments ago looked willing to accuse Blissey, asks in both fear and surprise, "So you didn't take my amulet?"

Blissey sternly shakes its head. "Blissey."

"So…what did happen then…?"

Blissey begins its explanation. Meowth has been brought into the Pokémon Center by Rabbolt. In this version, the lobby is brightly lit and full of Pokémon seeking refuge from the rain. Blissey quickly runs out with a stretcher, loads Meowth onto it, and brings him into the back room, which is actually much more like a hospital than a torture chamber. Blissey quickly begins to administer medicine to Meowth. It leaves the room to find something else for Meowth, but once it gets back, it finds that Meowth is missing.

Blissey concludes, "Blissey bliss."

Pikachu, who has recovered from the slap, nods skeptically. It sarcastically says, "Chuuuu."

Blissey stares at it with threatening eyes. Not wanting to be slapped again, Pikachu quickly nods and agrees with the story. "Pika pi chu."

Meowth asks, "So you really didn't see what happened to me? You don't even have a clue?"

Blissey nods regretfully and apologizes, "Blissey…"

Meowth turns to Pikachu and asks, "So what do we do next? This is a dead end."

Pikachu declares, "Pika pi!" encouraging Meowth not to give up. It then holds a magnifying glass into the air and begins to search the room with it.

Meowth understands. "Alright, I get it. Now we have to look for clues." After a moment's hesitation, he asks, "Hey, where'd you get the magnifying glass from? You weren't carrying that just a second ago."

Pikachu simply winks back at Meowth and continues its search. Moments later, it declares in triumph, "Pika!"

Meowth asks, "What, what is it!? Did you find something?"

Pikachu proudly holds up a single gray feather.

Meowth asks, "A feather? What does that mean?"

As if there's no time to explain, Pikachu beckons for Meowth to follow it, and it runs out of the Pokémon Center. Meowth rushes to keep up, leaving Blissey alone and very confused.

However, Blissey isn't as alone as it first appeared. The same shadowy figure from before is snooping behind a nearby planter.

* * *

Pikachu has now led Meowth to a park. Meowth asks, "So who does that feather belong to? Is it a Murkrow? I bet it was a Murkrow. Those wretched things always have their beady little eyes on my amulet. I just know they would take the first chance they got to take it."

Pikachu shakes its head and points forward towards two Pokémon, Eagladiator and Arborrior. They are in the middle of a sparring match and are exchanging punches and kicks.

Pikachu holds up the feather and shouts, "Pika pi, pikachu!"

Eagladiator and Arborrior nervously freeze mid-match and turn to face them. Their fear is realized upon seeing Meowth. They begin to panic. Then they break down apologizing to Meowth, "Eagla, eagla, eagla!" and "Booooorrior!"

Meowth smiles smugly. "So, it looks like we finally caught our culprits. I can't believe I'm saying this, but good job, Detective Pikachu." He looks back to them and demands, "Alright, how'd you do it?"

Pikachu declares, "Pik pikachu!" claiming that it can answer that question.

Once more, a narration begins. Meowth has been left unattended in the Pokémon Center by Blissey. With Blissey gone, Eagladiator and Arborrior peek into the room. They see Meowth's amulet and both of them realize at once how much money it must be worth. They look to each other and grin. Eagladiator rubs its wingtips together and explains a plan to Arborrior. Arborrior agrees with the plan. The two of them sneak into the room. As they do, Eagladiator brushes past a table, snagging a feather, which gets left behind. Eagladiator urges for Arborrior to hurry. It nods back and grabs a hold of Meowth's stretcher. The two of them quickly tow Meowth out from the backroom. That's when Blissey comes back in, looking utterly shocked at the spot its missing patient should be. Meanwhile, Arborrior and Eagladiator have pulled Meowth down the street from the Pokémon Center. Eagladiator points at Meowth and tells Arborrior to do something. Arborrior nods and grabs a firm hold of Meowth's body. Eagladiator then wraps a talon around Meowth's amulet. It flies backwards while Arborrior pulls in its direction. The two play a tug-of-war with Meowth until the amulet pops off. Eagladiator savors the amulet and thinks of all the money it will make them when they sell it. Arborrior carelessly tosses Meowth aside, leaving him on the sidewalk.

Arborrior and Eagladiator are left extremely confused by Pikachu's accusation. Arborrior gives a dumbfounded, "Borrior…?"

Meowth groans. "Let me guess, you two have no idea what Pikachu is talking about."

They both nod in unison.

Meowth sighs. "Alright, what were you apologizing for then?"

Eagladiator reluctantly gives its explanation. It and Arborrior have just been discharged from the Pokémon Center and are heading towards the door back towards the lobby. They pass by Blissey as it leaves Meowth for more medical supplies. Once past Blissey, Arborrior playfully throws a punch at Eagladiator. Eagladiator's competitive nature instinctively kicks in and it jabs back with its wing. The resulting tussle causes Arborrior to bump into Meowth's stretcher, pushing it right out the exit. Both take a moment to look to each other in panic, and then race out after Meowth. As it takes flight, one of Eagladiator's feathers snags on a table. In the lobby, they see him just as he rolls out the door. They further chase after him, heading outside. Once out there, they see him as he rolls down a hill at high speed. They both look to each other nervously, and decide this incident is better left unspoken, and they wander off.

Meowth sighs. "So you lugs are the reason I ended up where I did, but we still have no idea what happened to my amulet." He sighs again.

Pikachu beckons to the two of them and says, "Pi pika," telling them that they're free to move along. They quickly run off.

Meowth groans, "Great, so that's another dead end. What are we supposed to do now? We'll never find my amulet at this rate."

Pikachu suddenly shushes Meowth.

Meowth demands "What? What is it?"

Pikachu whispers, "Pika pi."

"Act natural? What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly Meowth realizes that something important is happening and he gets quiet.

Pikachu takes a quick glance over Meowth's shoulder and observes the shadowy figure from before lurking behind a tree. Pikachu whispers, "Pika pik chu, pi pika."

Meowth nods in understanding. "Alright, on the count of three. I dig."

Pikachu slowly counts, "Pi…ka…" and then shouts, "chu!" It and Meowth leap at the shadowy figure, who instantly realizes it's been found out and begins to run away.

The chase is on. Pikachu and Meowth pursue it at full speed. Meowth asks, "Do you think that lug stole my amulet?"

Pikachu nods with certainty. "Pika!" It then shouts ahead at the figure, "Pika pi pika!"

Meowth adds, "Yeah, and give back my amulet!"

The figure looks like it's panicking. It manages to run from object to object, keeping itself mostly concealed. As it passes by a magazine stand, it smacks an arm against the stand, causing its contents to cascade to the floor, potentially blocking Pikachu and Meowth's way. Neither lets it stop them, and they leap right over the mess.

Meowth says to Pikachu, "We have to catch that guy! I need my amulet back!"

Pikachu nods back and declares, "Pik, pika!"

Meowth is surprised. "What, you want me to throw you!?"

Pikachu nods.

Meowth understands the plan and nods back. "Alright. That thief is going down!" He grabs Pikachu and spins around as he hurls Pikachu right at the figure.

As Pikachu flies towards the figure, it begins to electrify its cheeks. Just as its about to make contact, it unleashes a point-blank Thunderbolt. "Pikaaaaaaa chuuuuuuuuuu!" The figure falls down to the ground, and Meowth's amulet is launched from its hand. It bounces several times before settling on the floor.

Meowth runs right to amulet and grabs it. He holds it close to his face and rubs his cheeks against it. "Oh, my precious amulet, I'll never let you leave my forehead again." He happily reattaches it to his face. He then looks up to the fallen figure, only to be shocked by who it is. "Wobbuffet!?"

Wobbuffet scratches the back of his head, expressing a sense of awkwardness. "Wobba…"

Pikachu confidently declares, "Pika pi pikachu, chu."

Meowth asks, "But why, Wobbuffet? Why would you steal my amulet?"

Wobbuffet shakes his head frantically in denial. "Wobba, wobba wobba!"

"You say you didn't steal it? What happened then?"

Wobbuffet tells its story. It's walking along the road with Meowth, just as Meowth had earlier stated. It looks up to the ominous clouds in the sky with worry. Then, without any warning, an extremely loud boom of thunder cracks. This terrifies Wobbuffet, causing it to scream in alarm. It instinctively begins to run and flail its arms about. As it does so, it smacks the back of Meowth's head, causing him to pass out. Wobbuffet is too scared to care, and keeps on running. A while later, it has finally calmed down and is catching its breath under a canopy that's protecting it from the rain. It hears a strange noise and looks up to see an unconscious Meowth on a stretcher rolling down a hill. It watches as the stretcher hits a bump in the road, which flings Meowth up into the air. Meowth then slams into floor, which causes his amulet to fall right off of its face and continue to roll down the hill once Meowth stops in place. Realizing how important the amulet is to Meowth, Wobbuffet goes running after it.

Meowth asks, "Wait, so if you were just trying to get my amulet back to me, what was up with all the sneaking around? Why not just give it to me?"

Wobbuffet points to Pikachu with some embarrassment.

Pikachu asks, "Pi?"

Meowth nods. "Oh, I get it. You were afraid Pikachu would shock you…which it did." He looks at Pikachu with some apprehension. "Oh well, all is forgiven. At least I have my beautiful amulet back."

Pikachu smiles falsely and walks up behind Meowth. It says, "Pika pi pik pikachu."

Meowth turns around slowly towards Pikachu. He repeats in a passive aggressive fashion, "Your pay?" With sudden anger he shouts, "I'll give you your pay you lousy detective!" He extends his claws and runs at Pikachu, ready to use Furry Swipes. Pikachu runs away. Meowth is left chasing Pikachu around in circles while Wobbuffet watches joyously.

 _And so another case is solved by the one and only Detective Pikachu!_


	2. Prologue: Dark Star

_This is it! The wonderful World of Pokémon!_ A Mew dashes by. Its destination is what can only be described a floating battle arena, situated above the clouds with the Sun shining brightly above. The Mew flies right in, when a Shadow Ball passes it by, just barely missing. Mew looks down to its source to see Mewtwo, gazing up to it in challenge. Mew encases itself in a pink bubble, Mewtwo in a purple. The two Pokémon begin to bash into each other.

 _When one thinks of a place of pure joy and wonder, this is what lies in their minds!_ As Mew and Mewtwo continue to clash, an upward view is shown, where the three Legendary Pokémon, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno are doing battle. Articuno flaps its wings, whipping up a blizzard at the other two, but Moltres quickly melts it a way with a breath of fire. Then Zapdos unleashes a shockwave of electricity at the other two. Then, from above them a massive burst of wind blows all three away. The source is Lugia, who flies down in the middle of the other three and roars.

 _In fact, that's what the World of Pokémon is! A place that lives within the imagination!_ The floor of the stadium is shown again. It has been invaded by a swarm of Unown. The miasma they create is broken up by a burst of fire, and in runs an Entei, who leaps into the middle of the stadium.

There's a flash of light, and a Celebi appears. When the light subsides, the Entei and Unown are gone. But a new challenger appears, a Suicune. It attacks with a powerful Aurora Beam, which Celebi gracefully dodges. It then summons upon the power of nature and causes an entanglement of vines to grow out of the ground and ensnare Suicune.

The vines obscure all, until a blade slices through them, revealing a Kabutops with an Aerodactyl following it. They rush onto the stadium in search of a challenger. They arrive in the form of Latios and Latias. A tag team battle between the two groups commences. Aerodactyl attacks with a sweeping Hyper Beam attack. Latias moves in front of Latios and protects it with a barrier. Latios then swoops down in front of Latias and attacks both fossil Pokémon with a powerful burst of light.

 _Not only imagination, but dreams as well!_ The battle is cut short when the ground of the stadium rumbles, and out from it erupts a roaring Groudon. It looks up to the sky, from which a Jirachi lowers down. Groudon attacks with a beam of green energy, while Jirachi counters with an intense pulse of light.

The attention from that battle is drawn away by meteor falling from the sky. What first appears as a twinkle in the sky turns into a Rayquaza, flying in at high speeds towards the meteor. It blasts the meteor with a Hyper Beam. It explodes, revealing a Deoxys inside. The two Pokémon begin a match, and trade off several attacks.

Back down on the ground, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice stand resolutely still, as if they were statues. Then a lone Lucario steps onto the stage, and the golems boot-up. Lucario summons a long bone to its hands and rushes at the golems to attack. The golems all counter attack with attacks of rock, steel, and ice respectively. Lucario dodges each one, smacks Regirock with its Bone Rush attack, leaps into the air, and attacks the other two with two consecutive Aura Spheres. The Mew from before cheers it on.

 _It is at the crossroads of dreams and imagination that you will find this place!_ A torrential rain begins and floods the stadium. A Kyogre leaps into the newly formed pool and roars. Behind it, a Manaphy appears and teases the Kyogre. Kyogre turns around to attack it, but Manaphy swiftly swims around it.

The view pans back up to the sky. It is now night, and the full Moon looms over the stadium. A silhouette appears in front of it and descends. It's a Darkrai. When it lowers down to the stadium, the water is gone, and a Palkia and Dialga are waiting there. A three-way battle breaks out between them. Palkia attacks with a blade of pink energy, which Dialga counters with a purple beam. Darkrai attempts to encapsulate both of them in a Dark Void, but both use the same attack they just used to block it.

Then, from beneath them, a vortex opens up and a Giratina appears from it, transitioning from its Origin Form to its Altered Form. Its attack forces the three combatants off the stadium. Giratina roars. A new challenger appears in the sky above, a Shaymin in its Sky Form. It attacks with a green burst of energy. Giratina attacks back with a blue one.

Then, a golden burst of light fills the arena, and forces Shaymin away. When it subsides, Arceus floats in the center of the battlefield. Not only does Giratina prepare to attack it, but Palkia and Dialga return to attack it as well. All three attack are released at once, but Arceus deflects it as if it were nothing. It then rains down Judgment upon them. Then, in another golden flash of light, they all disappear.

 _If one has the power to imagine, to dream, then this is the world for them!_ Now the Celebi has returned to the stadium. It is promptly attacked by a Zoroark. Zoroark attacks with a furious rush of slashes from its claws, while Celebi dodges each and every one. Celebi then attacks back with a burst of green energy, which knocks Zoroark away.

Then, above the stadium, Reshiram and Zekrom appear. Reshiram attacks with a massive fire ball, while Zekrom cloaks itself in electricity. The two attacks collide, but then, out from the middle, a Victini appears, and attacks both Reshiram and Zekrom with a tremendous burst of fire.

Back on the ground, a new battle has already begun between a Kyurem and a Keldeo. Kyurem attempts to freeze Keldeo, but Keldeo leaps up and over it, and then slashes down with its sword-horn, while transforming into its Resolute Form. Kyurem shakes off the attack and transforms as well, into its Black Form. It now attacks with electrified ice. Keldeo slashes away the attack.

Before the battle can conclude, a red Genesect zooms overhead and takes the center of attention. An Aura Sphere grazes its body. It turns towards the attacker and sees Mewtwo, which promptly Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y. Genesect attacks the Mewtwo with an attack from its cannon, but Mewtwo dashes out of the way. It then attacks with another Aura Sphere, while Genesect attacks with its cannon again.

 _In fact, the only path that leads to this world exists purely in imagination and dreams!_ Back on the battlefield, a red and black cocoon has appeared. It bursts open to reveal a Yveltal, which goes on a destructive rampage. A Diancie appears at attacks the Yveltal with a storm of diamonds, but it's no use, the Yveltal continues its rampage. Then, from a cloud of mysterious mist, Xerneas steps forward. A shimmering burst of light from it calms Yveltal.

Before anything else can happen, the three Pokémon are sucked into portals surrounded by golden rings. Then, from one of those rings, a Hoopa appears and chuckles mischievously. Then it transforms into its Unbound Form, shouts into the sky, and disappears into another portal.

Now to fill the field, a Volcanion jets down from the sky. Facing it is a Magearna. Both Pokémon prepare to attack, Magearna by raising its arm and transforming it into a canon, and Volcanion by separating its arms and pointing them at Magearna. Then both Pokémon attack, creating a shockwave which forces both of stage.

As this final battle ends, a Ho-Oh flies over the stadium, off towards a rainbow in the distance. _And that is what makes this world such an incredible place!_

 _And what is the cornerstone of this world you ask? That would be none other than Pokémon battles!_ The scene has changed. Now two trainers are battling on some sort of high-tech battlefield. Judging by the scene outside of the large windows, this battlefield is in outer space. One contestant is a boy wearing yellow and red, the Pokémon Trainer Brandon. He's battling with a Dracosmic. His opponent is an imposing man wearing some sort of uniform, which is red on most of the torso, but black below the waist and on the arms and shoulders. A badge is pinned to his chest. He's the Frontier Brain and Bridge Captain Armstrong. He's using an Eatyai. Watching the battle is the young boy Chris and his Sporout.

 _Pokémon were born to battle, and when trained by trainers, they unleash their full potential._ The Dracosmic attacks with a breath of purple fire, but Eatyai teleports out of the way. Then, from behind Dracosmic, it reappears and attacks with a beam of light, defeating Dracosmic.

 _From these battles, an unbreakable bond between Pokémon and trainer is formed. The stronger the bond, the stronger the Pokémon and trainer._ Brandon recalls Dracosmic and sends out his Solurtle to replace it. It then Mega Evolves into Mega Solurtle and attacks right away with an extremely powerful Solar Beam. The attacks finishes off the Eatyai, and wins Brandon the battle.

 _And when talking about bonds between trainers and Pokémon, it would be awry not to mention Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu._ Back down on Earth, Pikachu runs up a hill in the middle of the night. Ash promptly runs after it.

 _In this world of dreamers, Ash represents the pinnacle dreamers. With his friends, both human and Pokémon beside him, Ash will conquer any obstacle put in his way._ Ash and Pikachu make it to the top of the hill. Soon after, Brock, Brenda, and all of Ash's Pokémon, Turtsol, Eagladiator, Arborrior, and Dashilisk, catch up, and join the two of them in looking out at the view of the stars ahead of them.

 _If a trainer's worth is measured by the bond they keep with their Pokémon, then Ash might just be the greatest trainer there is!_

Then the scene begins to zoom in to the stars of the night sky. The Narrator suddenly adopts a morbid tone. _But all is not as seems. Ever since a fateful event, the natural order of the cosmos has been thrown out of balance._ Now in outer space, a mysterious temple floating in Earth orbit can be seen. A further zoom-in to the temple reveals a pedestal with a brilliant gem stone perched upon it. _Something, someone, removed the Celestial Gem from its temple, setting off a chain of events leading to ruin._ A scene of Terratlas momentarily flashes into existence, then subsides. The same happens with Seluna. Then another with the two of them fighting.

 _The misbalance of the cosmos may have been repaired by the restoration of the Celestial Gem, but it was too late. Order, once lost, can never be fully recovered. And now, on a planet at the very edge of the Solar System, the downfall of the natural order has already begun…_

A single dark and bleak planet floats in the interstellar void, orbiting what seems to be a dark and dim star. The star casts nothing but the faintest of eerie glows, and the only source of light for the planet is the faint glow of lava rivers that crisscross its surface.

Then a scene from the surface of the planet can be seen. The darkness of the world makes it impossible to see anything except for a distant lava flow. Then, from the shadows, two glowing red eyes open suddenly. A menacing voice declares, "They have awoken…" Then a pause. "The time of reckoning has arrived…" A vortex of swirling purple shadows opens, and the camera dives into it.


	3. Part 1: Sunny Outlooks

Pokémon Cosmic Quest

The Movie 2:

Nemex Unleashed

Ash, Brock, and Brenda are walking along a path. _Despite the malevolence at work, life goes on as usual for our heroes, as they prepare for the next exciting adventure on their journey through Tenno._

Brenda asks anxiously, "How much further is it, Brock?"

Brock responds, "Not far now. We'll be there any time."

Ash doesn't seem to share Brenda's excitement. He groans. "I still don't get what the big deal is about this Solar Festival. Why do we have to go so far out of our way to get there?"

Brock encourages, "Come on Ash, this festival is special. It's only head once every 11 years, on the peak day of the Sun's solar activity."

"So what?"

Knowing Ash as she does, Brenda chimes in and adds, "You know Ash, the Solar Festival is supposed to have some really good food." Ash's eyes light up. "Specifically, there's an all-you-can-eat buffet full of delectable festival food."

His interest piqued, Ash asks, "Really?"

Brock, understanding Brenda's angle, also adds, "Not only that, but they also hold a Pokémon tournament for trainers to battle for the title of Sol Champion."

Ash's entire perspective is entirely different now. He shouts in excitement, "Food!? Battles!? Who wouldn't want to go to this thing!? What are we waiting for!? He runs off at top speeds, Pikachu chasing after him.

Brenda chuckles. "That Ash sure is a character."

Brock nods. "Whoever says he has a one-track mind is wrong. He has a two-track mind."

After some running, Ash and Pikachu arrive at the location of the Solar Festival. He looks around with wonder. The town center is completely decorated for the festival. Banners, streamers, and other Sun-themed decorations are strewn and hung about. Temporary stands selling food and memorabilia have also been erected. In the center of it all is a battlefield.

Pikachu hops onto Ash's shoulder. He says to it, "That must be where the tournament is being held. Ready to win it?"

Pikachu affirms, "Pi, pika."

Brock and Brenda now arrive as well. Brenda looks around with excitement. "Wow, we're here! We're at the Solar Festival!"

A voice over a loudspeaker announces, "Last call for signups for the Sol Tournament! Anyone wishing to compete for the title of the Sol Champion must be registered."

Ash rushes off to register.

* * *

The tournament has begun. First up is Ash. His first opponent sends out a Muttnik. Ash grins and pulls out a Pokéball. Throwing it, he sends out Turtsol. The battle begins when Muttnik leaps at Turtsol, preparing to attack with Bite. After a command from Ash, Turtsol defends itself by withdrawing into its shell. Muttnik recoils from the bite when it hits the hard shell. Turtsol then pops its head out and blasts it with Flamethrower. Turtsol then immeadiatly pulls back in and rams into Muttnik with Rapid Spin.

Watching from nearby, is a Heala. It appears to be completely enthralled by Ash's battle. It leaps into the air, cheering for Ash.

Ash, getting bold, makes a new command of Turtsol. Turtsol begins to gather energy, and then shouts as it releases it. Everyone in the audiences tenses up, as they wait for something to happen, but nothing does. Apparently, they have failed yet again to use Sunny Day. The opponent and their Muttnik laugh. Ash decides to take advantage of this and orders something new. Turtsol launches a Molten Slag attack at Muttnik. The molten material landing on Muttnik's back causes it to leap into the air from shock. It quickly shakes it off. The opponent makes a new order. Muttnik extends its helmet around its head, and then covers the helmet in purple energy. It charges at Turtsol for a Zen Headbutt. Ash grins, and then orders Turtsol to use another attack. Turtsol stands its ground and attacks with a large Flamethrower, roasting Muttnik before it can connect its attack. Muttnik falls.

Ash's next opponent is using a Cacturne. Ash is using Eagladiator. The Cacturne leaps towards Eagladiator and prepares to attack with Needle Arm. After a quick order from Ash, Eagladiator vanishes in a burst of speed as it uses Aerial Maneuvers. It reappears directly underneath Cacturne and delivers a Sky Uppercut. It then lunges out a talon and grasps onto Cacturne's arm. Using this grip, it hurls Cacturne upwards into the air. Then Eagladiator flies upwards with incredible speed and gathers energy around it to attack with Brave Bird. The attack lands, instantly knocking out Cacturne.

The next battle begins right away. This time Ash's opponent has a Toxapex, and Ash is using Dashilisk. Ash decides to make the first strike and calls a move. Dashilisk rushes at Toxapex and slashes at it with Dragon Claw. However, Toxapex is ready for this and lowers its limbs and protects itself with Baneful Bunker. Dashilisk continues to slash at its target, but to no avail. Dashilisk pulls back after an order from Ash.

Heala watches with anticipation, wondering how Ash can get past this obstacle.

Ash figures it out. He calls the plan, and Dashilisk leaps back into action. It rushes at Toxapex with Aqua Jet. The target once more retreats into its bunker. Dashilisk suddenly angles upwards, hitting Toxapex from somewhat below, causing it flip over and revealing it s body. Dashilisk then cancels the Aqua Jet and falls onto Toxapex, this time successfully attacking with Dragon Claw and defeating Toxapex.

Next up is a match between Ash's Arborrior and a Hitmonchan. A boxing match between the two quickly ensues. The two Fighting-Type Pokémon trade rapid and furious punches, almost faster than the eye can see. Then both Pokémon pull back their fists at once and prepare to attack with Fire Punch. The two burning fists collide, forcing both Pokémon back. However, it is Arborrior that is able to take advantage of this situation, as it forces itself off from a wall behind it and rebounds at the still fallen Hitmonchan. It swings its arm and attacks with Wood Hammer, defeating the Hitmonchan.

Now Ash has reached the finals. His last opponent is a man who looks both powerful and refined at the same time. He wears a black short-sleeve shirt that allows his muscles to show. Over the shirt is a sleeveless yellow vest, left unbuttoned. His somewhat long, blond hair is combed to the side in the front in such a way that it sticks straight outwards. He throws a Pokéball and sends out a Solem. Ash looks up to Pikachu and tells it that it's up. Pikachu leaps onto the field, and the battle begins. Both Pokémon attack at once, Solem with Psywave and Pikachu with Thunderbolt. The attacks collide and cancel. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and attempts to ram into Solem, but it catches Pikachu with Psychic, and throws it to the side. Pikachu is undeterred. It leaps back up and tries to attack again, but this time it goes in for a Volt Tackle. Solem attempts to blast it away with Psywave, but Pikachu dodges to the side and rams into Solem. Solem isn't down for long. It gets back up and uses its psychic abilities to lift numerous rocks and boulders into the air. One-by-one, it begins to hurl these rocks at Pikachu with a Petromancy attack. Ash gets an idea and makes an order. Pikachu begins to jump from rock-to-rock, and uses Iron Tail to cut through some others. Using these rocks, it makes it high into the sky and then attacks with Hallowed Lightning. The resulting massive blast of lightning causes Solem to fall to the ground. Ash has won the tournament.

Brock and Brenda cheer for him, as does Heala. Heala looks especially inspired.

* * *

Ash is standing atop a podium. The old man who served as the announcer/referee of the tournament approaches Ash, carrying a long staff. The staff is topped by yellow-orange gem carved into the shape of a Sun icon. He hands the staff to Ash and announces, "I give you this Solar Cycle's Sol Champion! Ash Ketchum!" The festival-goers applaud.

Ash happily accepts the staff. He looks at it curiously and asks, "So…what is this thing?"

The man laughs. "I suppose you must be too young to have attended another Solar Festival. That is the Solar Staff, an ancient item passed down from the very first Solar Festival, held centuries ago. There is much myth and legend surrounding it, but I won't bore you with that now. Just know that it is considered a great honor to hold it." He turns to the crowd. "Now, let the festivities commence!"

Everyone cheers and engage in the festivities. Ash slips the staff in between the straps of his backpack, securing it to his back. He runs over to a stand serving food and loads up a plate.

Nearby, the three runners of a nearby stand watch him carefully. There's a woman with red hair, a man with blue, and a third one who's short. The red-haired one complains, "Of course the Twerp got the staff."

The short one says, "Still, the plan hasn't changed."

The blue-haired one agrees, "Yes, that Solar Staff will fetch us quite the pretty penny. Let's get this plan underway."

Ash and Pikachu are stuffing their faces as they chow down. The man who was their opponent in the final round of the tournament approaches them. He greets, "Ash, that was quite a battle you treated me to."

Ash tries to answer, but the food in his mouth muffles his voice.

The man laughs. "My name is Arun. I'm not going to lie, I thought I had the title of Sol Champion in the bag this year. I've been training for it for quite a while."

Ash gulps down the rest of his food, and finally answers, "Hey, you did a great job. That battle we had was awesome."

Arun smiles. "Thanks."

Then, Team Rocket appears before them, with Repiv, Buzzsaw, Haking, and Ivine all ready to battle. Meowth declares, "Alright Twerp, hand over that staff!"

Ash asks in surprise, "Team Rocket!?"

Arun queries, "Team who?"

To answer him Jessie declares, "Prepare for trouble on the big screen!"

James picks up, "Make it double, we're stealing the scene!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Repivvvvv!"

"Hak hak!"

"Buzzzz zzzzz zzzz!"

"Ivine!"

Ash demands, "What do you want with this staff, Team Rocket!?"

James asks, "Isn't it obvious? That's one heck of a gemstone topping it off. What self-respecting criminal wouldn't want it to sell for cash?"

Jessie adds, "You might as well throw in Pikachu while you're at it!"

Ash and Pikachu ready themselves for battle, but Arun holds up an arm to stop them. "No, allow me to handle this. No reason for the Sol Champion to have to bother with low-lifes like these." Ash nods and steps back.

Arun steps forward and throws a Pokéball, sending out a Volcarona.

Jessie and James laugh at him. Jessie antagonizes, "Do you really think you and that one Pokémon can defeat all of our Pokémon? Good luck! Repiv, Poison Sting!"

Arun calls, "Heat Wave!" With powerful flaps of its wings, Volcarona blasts several gusts of super-heated air, which incinerates the Poison Sting and blasts Repiv back.

James shouts, "Oh no you don't! Haking, use Sludge Bomb!"

Arun counters, "Silver Wind!" With several more flaps of its wings, Volcarona whips up a powerful wind that blows Haking's Sludge Bomb right back at it, and then blowing away Haking itself.

Meowth shouts, "You'll pay for this indignity! Pokémon, attack!" He brandishes his claws. Then he, Buzzsaw, Ivine, and Wobbuffet all leap at Volcarona to attack once.

Arun grins. "Alright Volcarona, Fiery Dance!" Volcarona cloaks itself in flames and leaps at them all. Upon doing so, a massive explosion of flames bursts from its body, hurling not only the attacking Pokémon, but also the rest of Team Rocket flying into the air.

As they fly upwards, they shout, "Looks like Team Rocket's–!" Before they can finish their exit cry, a vortex of shadows opens above them and swallows them whole. It promptly disappears.

Down on the ground, no one seems to notice the fate of Team Rocket. Brock and Brenda run over to Ash and Arun. Brenda exclaims, "Was that Team Rocket!?"

Ash nods. "Yeah but we won't have to be worrying about them for now, thanks to Arun here."

Arun chuckles. "Taking down those clowns was nothing. No need to give me credit."

Brock says, "Still doing it so fast. I wish we could rid ourselves of them that fast. It would certainly save a lot of time." Everyone laughs.

Arun then invites, "Come on, let me show you some of the more hidden aspects of the Solar Festival. I'll give you the insider's tour."

Ash grins. "That would be great."

* * *

Team Rocket slowly comes to and finds themselves in a dark and desolate land. It appears to be night. Meowth rubs his head. "Oy vey…what happened? My head is pounding."

James agrees, "Same here." With sudden panic, he gets up and cries, "Mime Jr.! Where are you!?" He looks around frantically, and sees Mime Jr. on the floor to his side. He picks up and hugs it. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

Jessie looks around and asks, "Hey, what happened to daylight? It wasn't dark out just a minute ago."

Meowth look up to the sky, and suddenly realizes something that horrifies him. "Um…guys…I don't think it's nighttime…"

James says, "Don't be ridiculous, it's dark, and the stars are out. How could it not be night?"

Meowth points straight up. "Yeah, all the stars are out plus one. It's the plus one that worries me."

Jessie and James are confused by this. They both look up to the sky and see what Meowth is pointing to. Among the night sky, dense with stars, is one star which is much larger than the rest. Not by much, but noticeably so.

James is confused. "No star is that bright and large in the night sky."

Meowth nods. "Yeah, but one star is brighter and larger."

James realizes what Meowth is saying. "But…that's not possible…"

Jessie is still confused. "Alright, just tell me already. What's up?"

Meowth explains, "Jessie, that star there is the Sun."

"That's ridiculous. The Sun isn't that small!"

James further explains, "Unless you're a whole lot further from it than normal."

At last, Jessie comprehends their situation. "We're not on Earth anymore, are we?"

Meowth and James shake their heads.

They look around and take in their surroundings. Meowth points out, "Looks like Team Rocket really has blasted off this time…"

James adds morbidly, "Maybe for good…"

Before another comment can be made, a menacing disembodied voice declares, "Those who call themselves Team Rocket, your services are mandated! Approach me now!"

Team Rocket all jump in fear from the voice. Jessie asks, "What was that?"

James responds, "I…don't know…but I don't like the sound of it…"

Meowth points off in the distance. "Guys, was that there just a minute ago?" He points at what seems to be some sort of ancient black castle.

Jessie and James both shake their heads. James comments, "Odds say that the creepy voice comes from the creepy castle."

Meowth adds, "And when a creepy voice from a creepy castle on a creepy alien planet demands your presence, you don't ignore it."

Jessie and James nod in agreement, but reluctantly so. They head towards the castle.

* * *

Team Rocket cautiously enter a grand chamber within the castle. Even inside, there is almost no light at all. Ahead of them is the silhouette of massive creature. Exact features cannot be made, but it seems that most of its torso comprised of a globe that floats separately from the body above and below it. Also, its arms float at its side. The voice speaks again, "Have you come to serve me?"

Jessie shouts angrily, "Serve you!? I'll have you know, Team Rocket serves none but the great and glorious Giovanni!"

Meowth and James quickly silence her in fear of the creature. James says apologetically, "What she meant to say was that we're a bit confused. Did you bring us here?"

The voice responds, "Yes. I cannot set foot on Earth yet, but the object I seek rests there. You showed interest in stealing this object of the greatest value. With my powers, you shall not fail again. You will return to Earth, and you will retrieve for me the object of ultimate power."

With anger of being ordered surpassing any fear of the creature, Jessie breaks free from James and Meowth and shouts, "We are not your servants! You can't just order us around!"

The creature waves a floating arm. "All living things bow to me! You will obey your overlord!" With its arm wave, a vortex opens up above Team Rocket, and from it a sluice of shadowy sludge pours down onto them. When it ceases, Team Rocket have undergone a transformation. Their skin is now an extremely pale gray, and their eyes glow a piercing red. Even their uniforms have changed color to a purple-black. "Now go, servants, retrieve for me the most priceless object!" A vortex opens behind Team Rocket.

Team Rocket answers in tandem, "Yes, my lord." They step backwards into the vortex and are transported away.

* * *

Ash is carrying a plate with a literal tower of festival food piled up on it. He smiles gluttonously at it. "Being the Sol Champion is great! Everyone's giving me free food!"

Arun laughs with amusement. "Wow, that boy sure can eat." He then points ahead. "Hey, look. Here we are. This is what I wanted to show you." He leads them up to the side of the cliff, and on the cliff face are some strange glyphs.

Brock looks impressed. "That writing looks really old. What is it?"

Arun explains, "This is the entire reason that the Solar Festival is hosted here. This is the story of the first Sol Champion"

Now Ash's interest is caught. He looks over the images, but they just seem to confuse him. "I don't get it. These pictures are supposed to tell a story?"

Brenda taunts, "Of course they don't mean anything to you without knowing the story"

"Oh. So what is the story?"

Arun responds, "I know the story by heart. Allow me to try to explain. These glyphs are thousands of years old, and thought to have been created by the same civilization that constructed the Solar Peak Ruins at Mt. Corona. As might be implied, they were a Sun-worshipping civilization. Like many ancient Tennoan cultures, their theology was based upon the myth of the Cosmic Architect, but unlike others, they focused primarily on the sub-myth of Heliosol, or the Cosmic Keystone."

Brock questions, "Cosmic Keystone?"

"Yes, Heliosol is said to be the servant of the Cosmic Architect which created the Sun. If you think about the Solar System as an architectural construct, then it is the Sun which serves as the keystone holding it all together."

Brock nods. "Alright, I get it."

Arun continues, "Anyways, these glyphs are speculated to depict the primary myths of the culture. They tell the story of a cataclysmic event that nearly destroyed the Earth and all life on it, brought on by a malevolent entity. When all hope seemed lost, a single brilliant stone fell from the sky." He beckons to the gem atop the staff hanging on Ash's back. "It is said that with this gem in his hands, a chosen hero, the greatest at commanding Pokémon among his people, fought side-by-side with Heliosol to stop the onslaught of the entity and save the planet from certain demise. This man was recognized as the first Sol Champion. Ever since, every 11 years, on the peak day of solar activity, the Solar Festival was held, and a new Sol Champion was selected for the next 11 years."

Brenda asks, "You don't actually believe all that, do you?"

Arun shrugs. "I think that perhaps, like many myths, there is truth among it, embellished by thousands of years of storytelling." He shrugs again.

Ash looks to Pikachu and jokes, "Well buddy, it looks like it's up to you and me to protect this planet for the next 11 years." He laughs at his own joke and Pikachu joins in. Thinking about it more seriously, he adds, "But you know what? With you by my side, I'm up for it."

Pikachu agrees, "Pika."

Brock queries, "So they've been holding this festival the same way ever since then? That's a pretty long-held tradition."

Arun sighs. "A little too long-held, if you ask me."

Brenda questions, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that everyone who celebrates this festival, in an attempt to recreate the days of old, never let anything change. It's been the same exact festival for over a thousand years, and it's nothing but an endless cycle of passing on that staff. Things have been the same for so long, that most don't even know the real reasons for why they do it anymore. That's what happens when stagnation sets in. The reasons for it becomes forgotten. Without change, things lose their meaning."

Brock comments, "That's certainly an interesting interpretation."

Ash asks, "If that's how you feel, then why do you participate in this festival? You said you did as a child too."

"Eleven years ago, I was ignorant. I've only come to this realization recently. This year I decided I would try to win that staff so that I could bring some change about. Maybe with it in my hands, I could bring about some much-needed progress."

Ash thinks about. "Alright, I guess I get it. Sorry I stopped you from being able to do that."

Arun shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm willing to bet there will be some pretty big changes anyways." He then suggests, "Come on, now that you know the story, let's get back to the festival."

They head back. As they do, a different view of the glyphs can be seen. On one side, the fiery humanoid figure stands in front of the man holding Ash's staff. Opposing them is a menacing figure of shadows with arms floating on either side of it. Above it is what can only be explained as a vortex of swirling shadows.

* * *

They've returned to the primary section of the festival. Many festival-goers are looking to Ash with admiration. Ash happily waves to them all. "Hey there! How's it going!?"

Before anyone says anything else, there are shouts or terror heard on the other side of the festival grounds. Looking towards the directions of these shouts, Ash and the others see a vortex, just like the one that swallowed Team Rocket, manifesting itself just above the ground. Both Ash and Arun look extremely stunned. Ash says to himself, "Not again…"

From the vortex, Team Rocket, with their new shadowy look, appears. James, sounding more serious and menacing than ever before, shouts, "Twerp, hand over the ultimate treasure, or else!"

Brenda groans, "Not Team Rocket again."

Brock realizes something is wrong. "But look at them, what happened to them?"

Ash steps forward. "Who cares, we'll still stop them again, no problem." He and Pikachu step forward. "I don't know what this ultimate treasure you're talking about is, but if you want it, there's no way I'm letting you get it!"

Arun steps up to and pulls out a Pokéball. "I'll fight by your side."

Jessie declares, "Team Rocket is now new and improved. There's nothing you can do to stop us from taking what we want!" She pulls out a Pokéball and clutches it. As she does so, shadow energy pours out of her hand and is absorbed into the Pokéball, transforming it into a Pokéball that is dark purple on top and gray on the bottom. James does the same. They then both throw their Pokéballs, sending out Repiv and Haking. These Pokémon have also been transformed. Their eyes glow red, like Team Rocket's, and a dark purple aura glows around them.

Repiv hisses sinisterly, "Repivvvvvvvvv!"

While Haking violently shouts, "Hak hak haking!"

Ash declares, "Let's do this, Pikachu!"

"Pikaaaa!"

Arun throws his Pokéball and sends out Volcarona. He takes the first action and orders, "Volcarona, let's use Fiery Dance!"

Volcarona initiates its attack like before and leaps at both Repiv and Haking.

James commands, "Repel it with Sludge Bomb!" Haking attacks with a larger version of its usual Sludge Bomb, empowered by a shadowy purple energy. Volcarona is ensnared by the sludge and rendered unable to move, and it falls to the ground.

Ash shouts, "Pikachu, help Volcarona get free!" Pikachu runs over to Volcarona.

Jessie shouts, "Oh no you don't! Repiv, use Poison Sting!" Repiv unleashes a massive barrage of poisonous stingers, also empowered by shadow energy. Pikachu is pelted by the attack.

It cries out in pain. "Pikaaaaa!"

Ash yells, "Pikachu!"

Arun shouts, "Something's not right here! These aren't the same pushovers from before! No way!"

Ash agrees, "I've never seen Team Rocket so strong before!"

James looks to Meowth and declares, "Pikachu's down, now's our chance!"

Meowth nods. "Understood! Shadow Snare, go!" Meowth holds forward a paw, and from it a familiar-looking shadow goo blasts out, right towards Pikachu. Pikachu is ensnared by the goo and Meowth then reels it in.

"Pikaaa!"

Meowth declares, "Pikachu is ours."

Jessie and James then both announce, "We have recovered the most valuable treasure!" With those words, another portal opens up, and Team Rocket disappears into it.

Ash runs towards the portal. "Pikachu! No!" Before he can make it there, it's already closed. He falls to his knees and says quietly with despair, "Pikachu…"

Brenda, both looking and sounding confused, asks, "What just happened…?"

Brock responds, "The impossible…Team Rocket just got Pikachu…"

Ash slowly gets back up. Still reeling from what just happened, he says, "I should have known something was up when I saw that portal. They never mean anything good. And now Team Rocket has Pikachu, and they could be anywhere…"

Arun looks to him with surprise. "Wait, are you telling me you've seen one of those vortexes before?"

Ash nods wordlessly.

Arun asks again, "You're absolutely certain that you've seen that vortex before?"

Ash, getting easily annoyed due to his emotional state, shouts angrily, "Yes! What does it matter!?"

"I think I may know what's going on. Please, you have to come with me. I might be able to help you get Pikachu back."

Ash looks up to Arun with renewed hope blossoming on his face.


	4. Part 2: Twilight

Arun has lead Ash and the others to path that they are now walking along. Arun is asking, "That's a lot to take in. Abominations made from shadow goo and Mega Evolution, and all revolving around these vortexes. Wow."

Brock asks, "So you think that whatever happened to Team Rocket is related to what Ash saw back then?"

Brenda adds, "And you think you know what it all is?"

Arun sighs. "I sure hope I do, for Pikachu's sake." He looks back to see Ash, lost in his own thoughts, lagging behind them. He whispers, "He's really out of it now."

Brenda nods and whispers back, "Pikachu is his best friend. The two of them are inseparable."

Then Arun stops and says, "This is it. We're here." They've stopped before a small building in the middle of nowhere. A large telescope juts out from the building's roof.

The front door of the building bursts open and a woman walks out. She wears unkempt clothing and looks like she spent one too many nights awake. Her long black hair is scattered and messy. She proclaims, "Arun! I'm glad to see my field researcher is back! How was the festival? Are these friends you brought?" She pauses as looks to see the solemn faces.

Arun states ominously, "Professor Thea…it's happening…"

* * *

Everyone has been brought into the building, which looks to be Professor Thea's lab/observatory. Its interior is messy and disorganized, matching with Thea's messy appearance. Everyone is either sitting or standing in a circle. Professor Thea asks, "And you're absolutely certain of what you saw? One hundred percent positive?"

Arun is about to affirm, but Ash suddenly stands up and shouts angrily, "Yes! We're sure of what we saw! My best friend was swallowed up by some sort of portal! Now if you know what this portal is, how about you tell me, so I can figure out how to save Pikachu?!"

Thea slowly nods. She takes a deep breath. "Tell me Ash, what do you know of the solar cycle?"

Ash, still seething with anger, replies in frustration, "I don't know, what should I care?"

"Because the solar cycle is of the utmost importance in the events that transpired today. You see, the Sun operates on an 11-year activity cycle. Every 11 years the Sun switches phases between Solar Minimum and Solar Maximum. It's during the Solar Maximum phase that the Sun reaches its peak activity. Today is the height of that cycle, as measured by the sunspots visible on the Sun's surface."

Ash is listening, but appears extremely impatient. "So, what? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, that was all the scientific aspects to consider, but there's another side, the mythological side. I assume Arun told you the story of the first Sol Champion."

Arun nods.

"Good. So, you see, if we assume that the Legendary Pokémon Heliosol is indeed the builder and maintainer of the Sun, then it stands to reason that it at its most strained during this time. And if it's strained then it is harder for it to fulfill its duty of warding of the malignant entity it and the first Sol Champion defeated thousands of years ago."

Ash begins to understand. "Are you trying to tell me that those portals were created by the entity from the legend?"

Thea nods. "That's my theory at least. These portals seem to appear in some significant number every 11 years. There's another cycle at work as well. Some scientists speculate that mass extinction events, like the one that wiped out the Fossil Pokémon, happen every 26-30 million years. By detecting a specific radiation signature of these portals in fossils, I have been able to get a rough estimate of how many of them appear each year, and they always appear at the highest number around the time of one of these mass extinctions. And here's the thing, the last mass extinction event occurred 65 million years ago, and this year has had the highest readings since then, possibly of all time."

This stuns everyone in the room.

Brock sums up, "So we're overdue for a mass extinction, and these portals are a sign that it is about to come?"

Thea nods morbidly. "I am afraid so. It would seem that the intervention of Heliosol has already stopped the entity at least once in the past 65 million years. Perhaps it decided that the cycle of extinctions had to stop. But now the entity is trying again, perhaps with more effort than ever."

Brenda asks, "Why though? What's the significance of 30 million years?"

Arun takes a turn to explain, "The best scientists have been able to hypothesize is that there must be some sort of massive body, either a planet or a dim star, let's call it Planet X, orbiting the Sun at an extreme distance, and passing closest to Earth every 30 million years. If you ask me, that's where the entity lives, and it's able to use its influence to change our world irrevocably whenever it draws nearest."

Brenda nods in understanding and asks, "But what about Team Rocket? What do they have to do with any of this?"

Thea shrugs. "I can only guess that they got caught up in this somehow, and now they're pawns of the entity."

Ash asks the obvious question, "And Pikachu…?"

Thea contemplates her answer carefully, "I really don't know. It could be anywhere."

Ash suddenly turns around and marches angrily out the door.

Brock quickly gets up to follow. "Ash! Where are you going?"

Brenda gets up to and looks back to Professor Thea and Arun. "Sorry about his rash behavior." She runs out too.

Professor Thea turns to Arun and says, "If my theory is correct, then the title of Sol Champion will be more than honorary this cycle. That boy has much ahead of him."

Arun nods. "It is unfortunate that this happens to be the year he decides to come to the festival."

"Or perhaps it is destiny." She pauses. "If you believe in such silly things, of course." She then states, "You best follow them. They could use your expertise."

Arun nods. "Yes, of course, Professor." He leaves as well.

Now left alone, Thea walks over to a telescope's eyepiece and looks through it. Through it she can see the Sun, covered in sunspots and raging solar storms.

* * *

Ash stands alone on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He looks up towards the Sun, without looking directly at it, of course. He doesn't seem to have calmed down much, if at all. He pulls the Solar Staff out from where he was storing behind his backpack and stares at it for a few moments. He asks in desperation, "What am I supposed to do…?" After another moment, he screams, "What am I supposed to do!?" He angrily slams the staff down at the floor.

As the staff hits the floor, a sudden burst of golden light flashes out from the Sun-shaped gemstone. Ash is quickly enveloped by it and shown some sort of vision. It looks as if he is floating above the surface of the Sun. A figure is rising from the fires below. It's hard to make out, as it too is made of burning plasma like the Sun, but it appears semi-humanoid in form, with its head merged into its body, placing its shoulders and arms on either side of its head. Its body and limbs are extremely bulky, and its face is large enough to take up most of its head/body. A deep, gnarled, and grisly voice speaks, "You have awoken me."

Then Ash is shown a different place. He looks to be on the surface of the dark planet Team Rocket was brought to. In front of him is the entity, and in its grasp is Pikachu. Pikachu cries out in pain, "Pikapi!"

Ash shouts, "Pikachu! I will save you! I promise!"

The voice of the entity declares, "None will stand in the way of Nemex! Nemex will be unleashed upon your world!" Its fist begins to close in around Pikachu.

Ash shouts, "Pikachu!" as the vision cuts out with another flash of light, leaving Ash back on Earth, lying on the ground with the staff beside him.

Brock is shaking his body. "Ash, wake up! Ash!"

Ash slowly comes to. He looks a bit dazed. As he gathers his thoughts, he looks around and see that Brenda and Arun are also with Brock, all looking down to Ash with worry.

Brenda asks, "Are you okay, Ash?"

Ash shakes it off and gets up. He just stares at Brenda, as she already knows the answer to the question.

Brock looks to Arun and asks, "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Arun nods with understanding. "Of course. I'll be waiting over there." He leaves.

Brock turns back to Ash. "Look Ash, I understand what you're going through right now is hard."

Ash is taken aback. "You understand!? How could you possibly understand what I'm going through right now!? You don't know anything about what I'm going through!"

Brenda tries to calm him, "Ash, please, Brock is only trying to help. We all want to see Pikachu back safely."

Ash turns to her. "And there's the problem! How are we supposed to get Pikachu back!?" Both Brock and Brenda look unable to answer. "Exactly! Pikachu is gone to who-knows-where, and we're stuck here without the slightest clue where to find him!" Ash suddenly falls to the floor and breaks down crying, as his anger abruptly transform into despair. "Pikachu has always been there with me, through thick and thin. I feel so lost and helpless without him. At least if he were here, I'd be ready to face anything ahead of us, but now I'm alone…completely alone…"

Brock kneels to Ash's level and places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "That's where you're wrong Ash. You're not alone. We're here with you all the way."

Brenda adds, "And not just us, you have your other Pokémon too."

Taking this as an invitation, all four of Ash's other Pokémon appear from their Pokéballs. Turtsol, Eagladiator, Dashilisk, and Arborrior all move in towards Ash to hug him. Brock and Brenda also join in the group hug.

Ash continues to sob for several moments, but slowly begins to calm down. He sniffles. "You're all such good friends…" He pauses. "You didn't deserve the way I just treated you…I'm sorry…"

Brock stands back up and declares, "Alright then, now we need to make a plan. What are we going to do to get Pikachu back?" Everyone separates and stands back up as well.

Arun walks back up and declares, "I think I can help with that. I talked to the professor about this, and we both agreed that the best course of action would be to go to the nearby Helio Temple."

Brenda asks, "What's that?"

"It's a temple built by the ancient People of the Sun to honor Heliosol. If the dark entity from the legend really has returned, then we need to find a way to contact Heliosol. If there's a way to do that, it will be at the Helio Temple."

Ash, still recovering from before, asserts, "Then that's where we'll have to go."

* * *

The voice of the entity, Nemex, thunders in rage, "Are you trying to play a joke on me!? I do not appreciate jokes!"

Team Rocket, even in their new dark personas, cower in fear. Pikachu floats in the air between Team Rocket and Nemex, suspended in a purple bubble of energy. It looks to be in pain, but it continues to struggle to free itself. Jessie explains, "My lord, you asked for the most valuable treasure, and that is what we have brought you. This Pikachu is the most powerful Pokémon you'll ever see."

Meowth adds, "We've been trying and failing to catch Pikachu for a very long time, but now we have it for you, almighty Nemex."

Nemex booms, "Ludicrous! I am the most powerful Pokémon in this solar system! This Pikachu is an insignificant compared to the power that I wield! You are imbeciles!"

James objects, "But, my lord…"

"Silence!" James cowers back in terror. "You fools have done nothing to help me! I need the Sol Gem, not this pathetic rodent! As long as Heliosol stands, I cannot assert my full influence on Earth without that gem!"

Team Rocket all look to each other as they realize their mistakes. Meowth bravely steps forward and requests, "My lord, Team Rocket often gets things wrong, but our greatest strength is that we never give up on anything. Send us out again, and we will get you that gem."

"You will try again, and you will not fail me again. I will not tolerate failure."

Team Rocket all nod in unison and declare, "Understood." They immediately move out and leap into another portal.

The focus shifts to Pikachu. Nemex ponders, "Now, what do I do with you, rodent?"

Pikachu shouts at it, "Pik pika!"

"Hmm, a spirited one, you are. I suppose you can still be of some value to me. You are the personal servant of the Sol Champion. You will provide me with leverage if your master dares to resist me."

Pikachu angrily rants, "Pi pik pika pi chu! Pik chu pika-pi, pika pi pi chu! Pik chu pikachu!"

Nemex responds, "You ignorant, pitiful fool. It doesn't matter how much you trust your master, or how much you consider him to be your friend. None shall stand in the way of the coming onslaught that is Nemex. Your master will fall, and I will bring the change to your planet that it has lacked for the past 65 million years."

* * *

Arun has lead Ash, Brock, and Brenda to a ruined temple complex, the Helio Temple. The ruins comprise mostly of the foundation of what once was a grand structure and several wrecked columns and walls. There is Sun imagery plastered everywhere.

Brenda posits, "Wow, the Sun must have been really important to these people."

Arun responds, "Isn't it for us all? The Sun is the single most important object we know of. It's the entire reason for our existence. The People of the Sun, even without any of our modern scientific knowledge, were able to realize that. It's actually quite impressive if you think about it. I may work for a solar physicist, but I've always had a major interest in the way ancient cultures thought about the Sun."

Wanting to get to the point, Ash asks, "So, what do we do now that we're here?"

Arun thinks. "To tell the truth, I really don't know."

"You don't know!?"

Arun gets cross. "Hey, it's not like I'm an expert on this sort of thing. I'm doing the best I can to try to help you. Give me a break."

Ash sighs. "Sorry, I guess I'm still on edge."

Arun suggests, "Maybe we can go to the Helio Altar. That was the center of rituals held at this temple. I think it's this way." He leads them into the ruined temple and towards a large podium in the center of a destroyed chamber.

Brenda notices some ancient text engraved around the altar's edge. She asks, "Hey, what does this say?"

Arun responds, "It's an old passage of guidance of some kind. If I remember correctly, it says, 'When the world has reached its darkest hour, look to here to renew your power. When the Earth cracks and the Moon will no longer rise, it will be destruction that rains from the skies. Drive the sacred radiance into the ground, and find that power will be released abound.'"

Brock comments, "It's some sort of riddle weaved into a prophecy. And sacred radiance? What's that supposed to mean? For that matter, what does any of it really mean?"

Arun says, "I wouldn't worry about it too much." He then turns to Ash and says solemnly, "Ash, I have a question for you, one I want you to answer honestly."

Ash looks to him quizzically. "What?"

"This is going to sound strange, but I want you to hear me out, okay?"

Ash nods. "Sure."

"Do you really think it would be a bad thing for this disaster that's about to happen to happen?"

Ash, Brock, and Brenda are all completely taken aback by the question. Brenda demands, "What are you talking about! Of course it's a bad thing! How could the end of the world be a good thing!?"

Arun nods. "I figured you'd respond that way. Look, how about you think of it this way; the last time one of these mass extinctions occurred, it wiped out the Fossil Pokémon. How do you think this world would be different today if it weren't for that event?"

Ash responds, "I'm not sure I get what you're saying."

"My point is, if the Fossil Pokémon still ruled the Earth, it would have been very hard for humanity to develop to the state it is today. The world would probably still be exactly the same as it was 65 million years ago. My point is, the world changed for the better because of that mass extinction, might the same be true now?"

Ash is surprised by how sound the logic is. He's at a loss for words. "I…I don't know…maybe…"

Before another comment can be made, a portal opens and Team Rocket appears. Meowth declares, "Guess who's back, twerps."

Ash instantly forgets about the last conversation and loses his only recently regained composure and shouts, "Team Rocket, tell me what you did with Pikachu, right now!"

Jessie laughs. "Your twerpish Pikachu is no longer of our concern. We've come for that staff your holding."

Brenda remarks, "What I would have given for them to say that in the past." Brock nods in agreement.

Ash looks behind Team Rocket, to the portal they appeared from. He immeadiatly notices that the portal is beginning to close. Thinking fast and not giving it a second thought, Ash charges head-on towards the portal, running right past Team Rocket.

Team Rocket is taken by surprise and are uncertain how to react. Brenda shouts, "Ash, what are you doing!?"

Ash ignores them all and leaps into the portal, right as it closes, shouting, "I'm coming, Pikachu!"

Ash leaps out the other side, appearing in the alien wasteland of darkness that is Nemex's domain. His leaping without looking causes him to fall to ground. Before he can get up and assess his situation, Nemex begins to laugh with pleasure. "This is the Sol Champion!? What a fool you are."

Ash gets back up, and his eyes hone in on the massive silhouetted figure ahead of him. He realizes, "This must be Planet X."

Then, just to the left of Nemex, he sees Pikachu trapped in the bubble. It shouts, "Pika-pi!"

Ash's eyes widen. "Pikachu!" He sprints towards Pikachu.

Nemex laughs again, and flicks its arm. An unseen force knocks Ash back and sends him tumbling backwards. Nemex declares, "You charge in to face me all by yourself, no Heliosol to be seen. All you're doing is giftwrapping the Sol Gem for me."

Ash looks to Nemex for the first time. "You took Pikachu from me, and I won't stop until you've set him free!"

"But what can you possibly hope to do, before me!?" Nemex floats forward in just such a way that its true form becomes visible for the first time. It's dark brown-black in color, with golden trim. Much of its skin looks like plates of armor. Its body is composed of three main parts, its legs and midsection, upper-torso and head, and a large globe that floats in-between the two. The globe slowly rotates and is covered in a web of what look like lave streams across its surface. It might be a representation of the very planet Ash now stands on. Also floating separately from its body are it arms.

Ash declares, "I don't know what you are, or where we are, but that doesn't matter. You don't scare me one bit!"

"Oh, but you should be afraid. Very afraid." Nemex looks to Pikachu and says to it, "I guess you'll get to watch as I destroy your master."

Pikachu barks angrily, "Pika!"

Ash pulls out a Pokéball. "Arborrior, use Wood Hammer!" Arborrior appears from its Pokéball and immeadiatly leaps at Nemex, brandishing its tree stump hammer fashioned from green energy.

Before it even comes close to making contact, Nemex snaps its fingers, and an explosion of energy manifests from nowhere right in front of Arborrior, knocking it to the ground. Arborrior has been knocked out.

Ash clenches his fists in anger. He recalls Arborrior, switches Pokéballs, and sends out Eagladiator. "Brave Bird!" Eagladiator flies up high, and then dives low, readying itself to plow into Nemex. It becomes cloaked in a harsh blue light.

Nemex snaps its fingers again, but Ash has been watching for this. "Barrel roll, now!" Eagladiator rolls to the side to dodge, but it seems not to matter. The same explosion that defeated Arborrior manifests right in front of Eagladiator, despite its last-moment dodge, and defeats it like Arborrior before it.

Ash is stunned. "That's…not possible… Eagladiator dodged perfectly…"

Nemex proclaims, "No mortal can escape my influence! It has brought worlds to their end. It is the ultimate force of change! You can't stop change!"

Has recalls Eagladiator. He's about to pull out another Pokéball, but thinks, _What would the use be? Nemex just defeated my two heavy-hitters like it was nothing. But what else can I do?_

As if Nemex knows exactly what he's thinking, it responds, "There is nothing that you can do before Nemex! Now, fall before my power!" Nemex holds an arm forward, and from it, shockwaves of darkness emanate outwards, towards Ash.

Ash's eyes widen. He realizes he has no way to stop the attack, and no way to dodge. Pikachu pushes against the wall of its bubble and shouts, "Pika-pi!" as it watches in helpless horror.

In an instinctive attempt to guard himself, Ash raises the Sol Staff. The gem at its tip begins to glow again, and then it flashes. When the flash subsides, a giant Pokémon stands between Ash and the incoming attack. It's the Sun Pokémon he saw in his vision earlier. It holds an arm forward and effortlessly absorbs Nemex's attack.

Ash realizes he hasn't been destroyed, and cracks open an eye, to see the Pokémon standing before him. He is both surprised and relieved.

Nemex shouts angrily, "Heliosol! Of course you show yourself!"

Heliosol responds in its gritty voice, "Our cycle of combat will go as it always does. I will once again defeat you!"

Nemex counters, "The Celestial Gem was removed from its place of rest, the cosmic balance was ruined! And once I get the Sol Gem, you will have no hope!"

Ash gasps. "The Celestial Gem!?" He has a flashback to his adventure with Myoken in which the Celestial Gem went missing, before they eventually recovered it.

Heliosol looks down to Ash. With some apprehension in his voice, he asks, "So you're the current Sol Champion?" He seems very unimpressed. "I guess I'll have to make do with a runt like you. Not like I have much choice in the matter. Tell me runt, are you ready for combat?"

Ash isn't entirely sure what he's supposed to say, but he decides to nod and declare, "I'll fight alongside you!"

Heliosol assets, "Then let's go!" With an outward motion of his arms, Heliosol summons an intense wave of solar particles that are sent hurtling at Nemex.

Nemex calmly raises an arm. Just before the attack contacts Nemex's hand, it is repelled away by an unseen force.

* * *

Back on Earth, Ash has just disappeared through the vortex. Team Rocket is still with surprise. James declares, "The Twerp got away with the Sol Staff! Open another portal!"

Meowth nods. "On it."

Arun shouts, "Oh no you don't! Gigastar, put a stop to them with Heat Wave!" Before Meowth can activate his powers and summon a portal, a burst of fiery heat blasts Team Rocket to the ground. The source of the attack was a Pokémon sent out by Arun. The Pokémon's primary body is composed of a large sphere made of red plasma, like a red giant star. A hazy atmosphere surrounds the body, from which solar flare-like emissions arc in and out of the body. The largest of these flares form the Pokémon's arms, which look large and muscular. Dark spots riddle the surface of its body, and on its front are two brighter yellow patches that appear to be its eyes with an impression beneath them forming a mouth. While it looks strong and powerful, it also looks old and wise.

Arun declares, "Come on guys, we have to hold them here."

Brock and Brenda both step forward and agree with him. They pull out Pokéballs and send out Meteorfight and Frostcicle.

Meowth orders, "I can't open a portal if the twerps keep on attacking. Put a stop to them!"

Jessie and James both nod in agreement and pull out Pokéballs as well. They infect their Pokéballs with darkness and throw them, sending out the shadowy forms of Buzzsaw and Ivine. The transformation seems particularly strong in Ivine's case, as it doesn't even seem to consider leaping back at James to hug him.

Jessie shouts, "Flash Cannon!"

And James orders, "Mega Drain!" Both attacks are launched with enhanced power.

Brock counters, "Meteorfight, use Meteor Mash!" Meteorfight literally punches straight through the Flash Cannon, and then its attack makes contact against Buzzsaw.

While Brenda commands, "Aurora Beam, now!" Frostcicle attacks with an iridescent beam of energy, which collides with Ivine's Mega Drain.

While that battle begins, Meowth prepares once more to open another portal. As he gathers energy, Arun shouts, "You forgot, I'm still open for attack! Gigastar, use Photon Beam!" A thin beam of yellow light flings Meowth back.

Meowth quickly recovers and gets off the ground. He shouts, "Oy! What's a cat supposed to do to get time for some concentration! You asked for this, bub!" Meowth extends his claws, much further than normal due to his transformation, and leaps at Gigastar to attack. He shouts, "Fury Swipes!" Meowth furiously swipes at Gigastar with blinding speed.

Arun commands, "Get him off you! Use Overheat!"

Gigastar shouts, "Gigaaaastar!" A wave of intense heat emanates off from Gigastar's body, forcing Meowth back.

Meowth seems to take little damage from this powerful attack.

A few yards away, Brock and Jessie continue their battle. Buzzsaw is lunging at Meteorfight, attacking it with Night Slash.

Brock shouts, "Dodge to the side and counterattack with Comment Punch!" Meteorfight performs a sidestep and then attacks Buzzsaw with a flurry of rapid punches from the side as it passes by.

Jessie doesn't seem to care, she simply orders, "Bug Buzz!" Buzzsaw cranks up its chainsaw mandibles, creating a loud and debilitating sound, forcing Meteorfight to stop its attack and fall to the ground.

Just as Jessie is about to make a new command, Wobbuffet appears from its Pokéball and declares, "Wobbuffet!" Since it let itself out of its Pokéball before Jessie could corrupt it, Wobbuffet appears entirely normal.

Jessie shouts angrily, "I have no time for you now! Get out of here!"

Wobbuffet looks Jessie up and down, and is very confused by her appearance. "Wobba?"

While Jessie is distracted by Wobbuffet, Brock orders, "Meteor Slam, now!" Meteorfight pulls its limbs into its body and hurls itself at Buzzsaw. Without orders from Jessie, the attack makes contact.

Jessie realizes this and shouts with rage, "You are committing treason against Lord Nemex! Get out of my sight!" In her anger, Jessie powerfully kicks Wobbuffet. Perhaps under normal circumstances, Wobbuffet could have withstood the kick. But it's so confused and surprised that it's sent hurtling backwards.

"Wooooobbuuuuufeeeet!"

Without a single concern for Wobbuffet, Jessie returns her attention to her battle with Brock and orders, "Get up now! Use X-Scissor!" Buzzsaw recovers from the last hit it took, and flies at Meteorfight to attack with X-Scissor.

Brenda and James also continue their battle. Frostcicle, despite its type advantage, seems to be doing poorly against the empowered Ivine. Brenda, attempting to turn things around, suggests, "Let's freeze it solid with Aurora Beam!"

"Frooooost!" Frostcicle manages a carefully aimed Aurora Beam that impacts Ivine too fast for it to respond, entombing it in ice.

James seems slightly annoyed, but not worried. "Break free and use Ivy Whip." The ice begins to shake violently, and Ivine bursts out from it as it shatters. It immeadiatly lashes at Frostcicle with two ivy vines. The first one wraps around Frostcicle, immobilizing it, while the second continuously whips at it to inflict damage.

Brenda appears worried, but thinks fast. "Frostcicle, charge up for a Crystal Beam!" Frostcicle begins to gather its internal energy, which then refracts through its crystalline body and is released at Ivine as an orange-yellow beam. The force of the beam causes Ivine to lose its grip, and Frostcicle escapes.

James is now getting uncharacteristically annoyed. He shouts, "Enough of this!" He pulls out another Pokéball and infuses it with shadows. "Mime Jr., get out here!"

Mime Jr. appears, but it is not its happy and joyful self. The shadows have corrupted it and made it serious. It growls in an attempt to be menacing, but it can't help but look cute in the process.

James orders, "Use Teeter Dance and put an end to this!"

Brenda realizes she can't allow this to happen, and shouts, "Frostcicle, Icy Wind on Mime Jr.!"

James hesitates for just a moment as he sees a Pokémon preparing to attack his precious Mime Jr., but whatever has changed in him from Nemex's corruption kicks in and the concern leaves his face. He shouts, "Now, Mime Jr.! Do it already!"

Mime Jr. begins its hula-like dance, and as soon as it does, Brock, Brenda, Arun, Meteorfight, Frostcicle, and Gigastar all begin to mimic the movement of Mime Jr. Notable is the fact that Team Rocket are completely unaffected, likely due to their dark powers.

Meowth nods, glad to be done with his fight against Gigastar. He then gathers energy and opens a portal. He shouts, "Into the portal!" Jessie and James recall their Pokémon, and they all jump into the portal and it closes.

With Mime Jr. gone, everyone left behind is able to stop dancing. Brock assesses, "That's it, whatever has happened to Team Rocket, they've been changed in mind as well as body."

Brenda asks, "What do you mean?"

"The way James treated Mime Jr.. If there's one thing I've learned about him through all this time, it's that James cares for Mime Jr. more than anything in the world. That's why he never uses it in battle. If he's putting it in the way of an attack, then he's in a completely different mindset.

Brenda questions, "Are you saying that…?"

Knowing her question, Brock answers, "I think there's some sort of mind control going on. As much of an annoyance Team Rocket may normally be, they're just as much a victim of whatever's going on here as we are."

After a moment of silence, contemplating this thought, Brenda asks, "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

Brock asks, "What?"

"Listen."

Everyone does. Then it can be heard. It sounds almost like sobbing coming from a nearby bush. They run over to investigate. There, in the bush, is Wobbuffet, looking absolutely devastated.

Brock says, "It's Jessie's Wobbuffet! I saw her boot it away during our battle."

Arun assesses, "So it's one of Team Rocket's Pokémon? Why isn't it corrupted like the others?"

Brock guesses, "Wobbuffet has a habit of appearing from its Pokéball of its own accord. Since Jessie never sent it out herself, she must have never corrupted it. It escaped their fate."

Brenda bends over and begins to stroke Wobbuffet's head. "There, there, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

Wobbuffet looks up to her questioningly. "Wobba, wobba?"

Brenda nods. "Jessie wasn't herself when she did that to you. She, James, and Meowth are under the control some sort of evil entity. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Hope comes to Wobbuffet's face. "Wobba wobba, wobba?"

"I promise we'll get them back. We're working on stopping whatever it is that has Jessie and the others under its control. And when we do, you'll have your old trainer back."

Joy now comes to Wobbuffet's face. It leaps into air and cheers, "Wobbuffet!"

Brock points out, "You do realize that you just promised we'd save our worst enemies, right?"

Brenda grins awkwardly. "Yeah, I suppose I did, but what was I supposed to say?"

Brock agrees, "No, you're right. Just an odd scenario."

With that resolved, Brenda turns to Arun. "So what do we do now?"

Arun looks hopeless. "How should I know? I've just been giving lucky guess after lucky guess. I'm all out of them."

Brock says, "Then I guess all we can do is wait, and hope that Ash can manage something from the other side."

Wobbuffet adds, "Wobba…"

* * *

The clash between Heliosol and Nemex is just beginning. Nemex lifts up off the ground at high speeds to get a better vantage point for an attack. Heliosol, with very little warning, leaps up too, shouting to Ash, "Here we go, runt!"

Some unseen force lifts Ash off the ground along with Heliosol. Ash screams with surprise. "Woah!" Once they're both level with Nemex, Ash is set down on the top of Heliosol's head.

Both Heliosol and Nemex begin to charge for an attack. Heliosol gathers large quantities of solar material between its hands, while Nemex gathers some sort of dark and shadowy energy in the same manner. At the same time, they both unleash a beam of the gathered material. Light and darkness collides midway between them. The attacks are equally matched. Despite this, both sides continue to pour more energy into the attack in an attempt to overpower the other.

Each judging their opponent perfectly, cease their attack at the exact same time. Nemex quickly begins its next attack by opening a vortex above Heliosol. From rains down a dark purple liquid.

Heliosol swiftly raises its arms and creates a wall of fire above Ash, which vaporizes the incoming liquid. Once the downpour ends, Heliosol hurls the wall of fire at Nemex.

Nemex puts its hands together, and then parts them. As the hands part, so too does the fire, causing it to fly harmlessly by either side of it.

Finally starting to gather himself after the surprise entry into the battle, Ash kneels down and looks over Heliosol's forehead to its face. He says, "Heliosol, thanks for your help, but what we need to do is get my friend, Pikachu, back." He points to Pikachu, still imprisoned back down at the ground.

Heliosol doesn't answer immeadiatly, as it is busy deflecting an incoming attack. It then declares, "I'm battling for the fate of your world, and you want me to save that pipsqueak!?"

Ash tries to assert, "It's important! We have to rescue Pikachu. That's why I came here."

"Maybe you didn't understand me the first time! No! Now let me concentrate!"

Ash stands back up and clenches his fist with frustration.

In a sudden change of tactics, both Heliosol and Nemex soar towards each other, and their hands lock in a contest of physical strength.

Heliosol demands, "Well runt, are you just going stand there and watch the show, or are you going to do your part!?"

Ash is surprised. "My part?"

Heliosol's voice is strained from its struggle, "Yes, your part! Were you not taught how to use the Sol Staff?"

Ash grimaces. "Um…well…no. Not really."

"What kind of Sol Champion are you!? Look, runt, just transfer the staff's stockpiled solar energy to me." Ash holds the staff in both hands and stares at it, appearing completely baffled. "Do it!"

Ash shrugs, and then slams the bottom of the staff down onto Heliosol. When it makes contact, there's a brilliant flash of light. When it subsides, and Heliosol is visible again, its appearance is much different. It seems to have been transformed into a dragon. Its legs have been replaced by a long, serpentine tail. Its upper body is mostly the same, except that a hunched neck and head has now grown from the top of what used to be its head, and its old face has moved to this head. While the face on the head looks similar to its original face, it has changed so to fit the shape of this dragon head. Ash now stands behind this head. Also, solar flares and prominences now erupt and arc all over its body, and dark sun spots litter its body.

Heliosol's strength must have greatly been increased, as its new form quickly overpowers Nemex in their hand-to-hand combat. Heliosol manages to get the upper hand, and then hurls Nemex down to the surface. Nemex begins to get back up, but Heliosol attacks by hurling an orb of solar plasma, which explodes on impact. Nemex had no chance to block or dodge. Heliosol then reverts to its original form.

Ash looks down to see Nemex moving, not having been defeated by the attack. Ash shouts in warning, "Don't change back yet! Nemex is still able to fight!"

Heliosol, sounding short of temper, shouts back, "You think I don't know that, runt!? I have no choice. I can only maintain my Ascended Form for short periods of time. We'll have to weather this battle until I can gather enough energy to transform back."

Ash understands. He's about to answer, but something catches his eye. He realizes that Nemex is no longer on the ground. It seems to have completely disappeared. Ash frantically looks around. Then he spots Nemex lunging in for an attack from behind. Ash warns, "Look out! Behind-!"

Before Heliosol can heed the warning, Nemex strikes. Now it is Heliosol who is flung to the ground.

Heliosol manages to get up to its knees, but it seems to have taken some nasty damage. Ash encourages, "Come on, do that ascension thing again already!"

Heliosol shouts back in annoyance, "It's not something I have any control over, runt! Now why don't you just stay quiet and let me concentrate on this battle!"

Ash shouts back, "Hey, I'm Sol Champion! Isn't it supposed to be my job to help you, or something!?"

A dark beam of energy is fired at Heliosol from Nemex. Heliosol raises its arms and blocks the attack. Heliosol then answers, "It's your role to support me, but there's nothing you could suggest to defeat Nemex that I haven't already considered. So cool it, runt!" It then leaps back up into the air, transforming once again into its Ascended Form as it does so. While hurtling upwards towards Nemex, Heliosol attacks with an extremely powerful beam of light. Nemex attempts to deflect the attack, but it seems to be too powerful for it. Nemex is knocked higher into the sky.

However, the sinister Pokémon quickly recovers. It declares, "Your Ascended Form may grant you power comparable to that of the Cosmic Architect's, but you are still no match for me at full power! We both know that if it weren't for the meddling of the first Sol Champion, you never could have defeated me in the past! And it is plainly obvious to both of us that the current one is nothing compared to the original!"

Ash shouts, "Hey!"

Heliosol responds, "This battle shall be no different than last time, regardless of how pathetic the runt is!"

Ash realizes after a moment that Heliosol is referring to him. He shouts even louder than before, "Hey!"

Heliosol then begins to gather all of its power at once. The solar corona surrounding it erupts into an intense aura. All of this energy is then channeled into its hands, where Heliosol begins to generate its largest cluster of solar plasma yet. It shouts, "Here we go!" as it hurls this huge mass of energy at Nemex. As it does so, it reverts to its normal form, having used its energy supply.

However, Nemex seems ready. It stares, unflinchingly, into the oncoming attack, not attempting to dodge or avoid, waiting for the perfect moment. Then, mere moments before the attacks lands, Nemex opens a vortex in front of it, which swallows the attack.

Heliosol is not sure what to make of this new tactic. Neither is Ash. But then Ash has a sudden epiphany. He turns around just in time to see a new vortex opening up behind Heliosol. He shouts, "Heliosol, watch your-!" But it's too late. Heliosol's own attack is hurled from the vortex and impacts Heliosol from behind. Heliosol falls to the ground. When it hits the ground, Ash is sent tumbling away.

Nemex triumphantly gloats, "Did that tactic seem familiar, Heliosol? The Sol Champion wasn't the only one who could redirect attacks!"

Ash forces himself back up, and runs back towards Heliosol, who has yet to get back up. "Heliosol, are you alright!?"

In obvious pain, it grunts in response, "I've been better…" It forces itself into a kneeling position, and then stands. "Don't count me out yet!" Heliosol prepares for a renewed assault, but is interrupted when yet another vortex manifests behind it, and it suddenly has its arms and legs bound by shadows. Heliosol demands, "What is this!?" as it struggles to move.

Ash looks to see that Team Rocket have materialized and used the powers Nemex granted them to bind Heliosol. He shouts, "Team Rocket!"

Jessie declares menacingly, "You weren't prepared for trouble!"

James adds, "So we made it double!"

Heliosol demands, "Who are they!?"

Nemex laughs, seemingly enjoying the situation. "Unlike you, who clings to your precious edicts and dogmas, I am a being of change and adaptation! Turning your move against you wasn't the only trick I picked up from our last fight, I too now have champions of my own! My Doomsday Heralds now have you completely immobilized. Heliosol, your end is at hand!" It begins to gather shadowy energy from its surroundings into its hands. It stretches, twists, and distorts the energy's form, creating an amorphous and ever-changing mass of shadows, which continues to grow in size until it is absolutely huge. "Change is upon us, Heliosol, and you won't survive to see it!"

Ash, realizing that this attack could be the final blow to Heliosol, rushes between the two titan Pokémon and shouts, "No, don't do this!"

Nemex doesn't care in the slightest, and launches its climatic attack. "Fall, both of you!"

Ash's eyes go wide. He realizes he has no time to get out of the way of the incoming attack.

Pikachu shouts in horror, "Pika-piiiiii!"

Heliosol looks down to Ash and makes a split-second decision, using all of the remaining energy it can muster, it leaps forward just enough to leap in front of Ash, but also putting it at such an angle where it will take an even larger brunt of the damage. The attack lands and Heliosol is sent flying backwards.

Ash sprints towards it. "Heliosol!" He reaches it, and sees it struggling to remain conscious.

Heliosol looks to Ash and says with much struggle, "Well runt…it looks like my time has come to set…"

Ash, on the verge of tears, asks, "Why Heliosol, why'd you do it? If you hadn't protected me, you might have been able to withstand the attack."

"I…don't know." It forces a chuckle. "Why I would bother to save a runt like you is beyond me…" With much levity, he now adds, "And now this is all up to you, runt…the fate of your world rests on your shoulders." He chuckles again and adds, "This isn't my problem anymore…" and then it collapses, unable to speak anymore.


	5. Part 3: Darkest Night

At that same moment on Earth, the day turns to night. Brock, Brenda, and Arun all look up to the sky with surprise. The Sun has gone dim, emitting nothing but a faint and ominous glow.

Brenda asks with fear, "What does it mean?"

Arun shakes his head. "Nothing good."

* * *

All around the world, people now realize the Sun is gone. In Pallet Town, Ash's mom is pulled outside by a panicked Professor Oak. He frantically points up to the sky, where the Sun once was. Nearby, Tracey has dropped his pad and pen and stares dumbfoundedly at the sky.

Many other scenes of other parts of the world are shown. Panic and fear is everywhere. No one knows what to do. Even Pokémon around the world in the wild panic, for even they can tell that this night is unnatural.

* * *

Nemex proclaims, "Heliosol has fallen, the Earth is no longer protected." He looks down to Team Rocket. "Come, my servants, the time of reckoning for Earth is at hand." Nemex opens a portal. It uses its powers of influence to lift Team Rocket, Pikachu, Ash, and Heliosol's body into the air, and drags them after it as it travels through.

They all reappear high above the Helio Temple. Ash and Heliosol are discarded to the ground. Nemex declares for all to hear, "People of Earth, you protector has fallen, and your planet is mine to do what I wish with! A new era begins today, as life as you know it comes to an end!"

Brock, Brenda, Arun, and Wobbuffet run over to Ash and help him to his feet. Brock asks, "What happened Ash?"

"We lost…Heliosol fell trying to protect me, and now the world is about to end…"

Brenda shakes her head. "No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be something we can do, right?"

Ash shakes his head. "No, nothing at all. Not without Heliosol."

But then something happens. The Moon, which was already out in the sky, begins to shine brighter than is natural. At the same time, an earthquake rocks the ground. From the sky descends Seluna, and from the earth emerges Terratlas. Both Pokémon float in front of Nemex.

Nemex laughs. "So the builders of the Earth and Moon have joined together in one last-ditch effort to destroy me. Cute. You both know that there is nothing you can do to touch me."

They both seem to disagree, and each unleash an attack on Nemex. Seluna gathers moonlight around itself, and then fires it as a blast of energy at Nemex, while Terratlas absorbs green energy from the ground beneath and charges at Nemex.

With a flick of its wrist, Nemex causes the energy of Seluna's attack to dissipate, and then with another, forces Terratlas to veer off course.

Brenda says, "See, Terratlas and Seluna will stop it. We have nothing to fear."

Arun shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. There's a reason that it was Heliosol who was tasked with protecting the Earth from Nemex. Terratlas and Seluna, as formidable as they may be, are not powerful enough to defeat Nemex, even together. Only the power of the Cosmic Architect can defeat Nemex, and Heliosol has the ability to directly tap into and borrow this power."

Ash realizes, "With its Ascension Form."

Arun nods. "That's why it's called the Ascension Form, it ascends to the power of the Cosmic Architect."

Back in the air, Nemex sends a wave of shadows flying at both opposing Pokémon, knocking them backwards. They persist, but already seem weakened. Seluna attacks back with a mighty Lunar Beam, and Terratlas adds the strength of its Blizzard. Once again, Nemex deflects the attacks effortlessly. Nemex then asserts its invisible influence over the two of them and forces them to crash into each other. It immeadiatly hurls a glob of shadows at them, which explodes on contact. Despite all their effort, Terratlas and Seluna fall to the ground, utterly defeated.

Nemex says to itself, "And now there is no one to stand in my way. Only the Cosmic Architect itself has the power to suppress the change I will bring to this planet, but it is a coward and refuses to leave from its hiding place. The end of the old world is at hand! A new one shall be born from the ashes!"

Pikachu, still trapped in a bubble floating next to Nemex, demands, "Pi-pika pi chu pi ka!?"

Nemex turns to it. "Why am I doing this? It is obvious that your simple mind comprehends nothing. For four billion years it was my task to make sure this world never grew stagnant. Every 30 million years I would cause mass destruction on this world, and in the process, bring change. Change is good, it is a driving force of the universe. That is why the Cosmic Architect itself tasked me with this. I would be the destruction to balance and progress its creation, for when there is no destruction, there can be no creation. Then, 30 million years ago, the Cosmic architect decided I had caused enough change, and it tasked Heliosol with protecting this planet from me. Another 30 million years passed, and I tried again, this time to destroy Heliosol, creating the greatest force of change of all, but the cosmic Architect had thought ahead and created the Sol Gem to gift upon a human to help stop me. Now, every 11 years, for the past thousand years, I have resumed my onslaught in an attempt to bring about the much-needed change to this planet while my planet still remains in its close orbit, but Heliosol has stopped me every time. But Heliosol is no more! Now I will transform your planet once more, as I did in the days of old, and your world will end up all the better for it! You should be thanking me!"

Pikachu accuses, "Pik pika, chu pi!"

Nemex chuckles with amusement. "Mortals never understand the greater scheme of things. Perhaps in the span of your lifetime this seems like an act of pure evil, but on a larger scale, your world will only be better off after I am through with it. You have grown too accustomed to stagnation. The more humanity advances, the truer this becomes. I will allow it no longer! It disgusts me to see such stagnation!" With this, Nemex raises it arms towards the skies and begins to gather energy. From all directions its shadow energy flies towards it, amassing above its hand and coalescing into a massive orb, which continues to grow by the second.

Back on the ground, Brock shouts, "This must be it! Nemex is about to destroy the world!"

Arun states, "Well, I guess we no longer have a say in the matter. Change is about to come to this world, for better or for worse."

Ash looks over to Heliosol's lifeless body, and then up to Pikachu, imprisoned by Nemex. With sudden vigor, he declares, "No, this is not the end!"

Arun asks, "What are you saying, Ash?"

"I'm saying that I refuse to let this change take place. I don't care if it's for the better, the choice isn't up to any one being when this world should change! Nemex has gone too far, and it must be stopped!"

Arun points out, "That's great and all, but what do you plan on doing? Without Heliosol, you have no way of stopping Nemex, remember?"

Ash looks around, and then sees the Helio Altar. He then looks down to the Sol Staff in his hands, and suddenly inspiration hits him.

He recalls the lines of the prophecy recited by Arun. "When the world has reached its darkest hour, look to here to renew your power." Ash looks up to the dark skies. This is literally Earth's darkest hour. "When the Earth cracks and the Moon will no longer rise, it will be destruction that rains from the skies." Ash looks over to see the fallen Terratlas and Seluna, and then up Nemex, preparing to deliver destruction from above. "Drive the sacred radiance into the ground, and find that power will be released abound." Then it all clicks into place.

Ash runs up to the Helio Altar and jams the Sol Staff down into the small hole in the center of the altar. The moment he does, there is a tremendous flash of light which quickly subsides. A moment later, a massive beam of golden energy bursts out of the staff and heads towards the extinguished Sun. Seconds later, an even larger beam returns from the Sun and engulfs Heliosol's body. The Sun begins to cast its light once more. In the beam, Heliosol's silhouette can be seen lifting off of the ground. It then changes shape into that of its Ascended Form. The beam suddenly disappears, revealing that Heliosol has been completely revived.

Everyone is shocked, especially Arun. He says to himself, "He actually figured it out." He can't help but look impressed.

Heliosol proclaims, "I underestimated you, runt! Now let's get to that unfinished business!" It begins to fly upwards at high speeds.

Nemex seems to have been so concentrated on gathering its energy, which now takes the form of what is easily an over 100-foot diameter orb of shadows, that it has not noticed what has just transpired. It declares, "The time is now!" It hurls the orb down towards the ground.

Heliosol's fists begin to glow with an incredible golden light as it flies straight upwards. It raises its glowing fists and flies straight into the orb, coming out the other side moments later. Once it exits the orb, it dissipates suddenly, its energy releasing harmlessly in all directions.

Nemex sees this and is outraged. "Heliosol!? I destroyed you! How are you here!?"

Heliosol responds, "Some things never change, Nemex! I'll always be there to stop you! And now that the runt has activated the Helio Altar, I have been super-charged with the energy of the Cosmic Architect! I am more powerful than ever before! You cannot hope to defeat me!"

Nemex looks to its side, towards Team Rocket, who have been floating there silently this entire time. It orders, "You three go take care of the Sol Champion."

James nods. "It would be our pleasure, my lord." They depart to do so.

Nemex returns its attention to Heliosol, who now floats in front of it. "I suppose I will just have to deal with you again. Fine! If you're so eager to be destroyed twice in one day, I will gladly oblige!"

The two launch once more into combat. Both start off with a quick energy blast attack of equal strength. Heliosol rushes up and over the resulting blast, and then charges downwards onto Nemex, pummeling it. Nemex quickly regains control and then grabs ahold of Heliosol. Once it has it in its grip, Nemex charges its hands with energy, shocking Heliosol with black electricity. Heliosol smacks Nemex away, stopping its attack, and then unleashes a storm of solar particles, which surround and ensnare Nemex, dealing great amounts of damage. Nemex escapes through a portal, and reappears behind Heliosol to attack with a beam of shadows. Heliosol quickly turns around and catches the energy in its hands. It then proceeds to quickly dispose of the energy to the side. What is apparent at this point is that Heliosol seems to no longer need to revert to its regular form.

Back on the ground, Brock says, "There must be something we can do to help Heliosol. Even with all that power, it looks like it's still evenly matched with Nemex. Ash, is there anything you can do?"

Before Ash can respond, a powerful, shadow-infused Flash Cannon attack hits the floor right in front of them in a near miss. Everyone looks towards the source of the attack to see Team Rocket and all their Pokémon, minus Wobbuffet. Meowth declares, "The great and powerful Nemex will have no more meddling from the Twerp Champion. Whatever you're planning, you won't be able to enact it."

Jessie spots Wobbuffet among their group and shouts, "Get over here this instant, Wobbuffet! You will serve Nemex like a loyal servant!"

Wobbuffet quivers in fear and shakes its head.

Jessie is outraged. "What!? If you don't get over here right now and pledge your allegiance to Lord Nemex, we will destroy just like those twerps! You either stand with us, or against us!"

Wobbuffet hesitates. It looks very torn and confused over what it should do.

Ash, Brock, Brenda, and Arun all begin to pull out Pokéballs to fight back against Team Rocket.

Before they can call upon their Pokémon, Jessie and James both shout, "Attack!" All of the Pokémon attack at once, Repiv with Poison Sting, Haking with Sludge Bomb, Ivine with Mega Drain, Buzzsaw with Flash Cannon, and Mime Jr. with Mimic, which copies Sludge Bomb. The wave of Nemex-empowered attacks are moving too fast to dodged, and there are no Pokémon already out to stop them.

Ash says to himself, "No, not like this…"

Then, as if out of nowhere, Wobbuffet leaps in and uses Mirror Coat to redirect the attacks, reflecting them right back at Team Rocket. "Wooooobbuuuuffeeeet!" It made its decision.

Team Rocket is sent flying into the sky by their own attacks. Jessie shouts angrily, "Traitor!" as they disappear from sight.

Suddenly Ash is hit by a realization. He recalls what Nemex said to Heliosol during their battle. "Your Ascended Form may grant you power comparable to that of the Cosmic Architect's, but you are still no match for me at full power! We both know that if it weren't for the meddling of the first Sol Champion, you never could have defeated in the past, and it is plainly obvious to both of us that the current one is nothing compared to the original!" Then he recalls what Nemex said shortly after turning Heliosol's own attack against it. "Did that tactic seem familiar, Heliosol? The Sol Champion wasn't the only one who could redirect attacks!"

Ash puts two and two together and realizes, "Heliosol was able to defeat Nemex last time because the Sol Champion somehow reflected one of Nemex's attacks back at it! Nemex is susceptible to its own power!"

Arun asks, "What are you talking about, Ash?"

Ash explains, "While Heliosol and I were fighting Nemex on Planet X, Nemex made references to their past battles, and implied that the only reason Heliosol defeated Nemex was because the Sol Champion hit it with its own attack."

Brenda summarizes, "So you need a way to redirect one of Nemex's attacks. How are you going to do that?"

Everyone realizes the answer at once, as they all look to Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet looks a little uncomfortable with the attention. "Wobba…"

* * *

The battle between Heliosol and Nemex rages on, neither budging in the slightest. The two of them are currently in the process of ramming into each other, bouncing backwards, and then ramming again.

On the ground, Ash and Wobbuffet have completed their preparations. Ash says to Wobbuffet, "Don't worry, when we succeed in doing this, Jessie and the others will be freed from Nemex's control. You'll have your trainer back."

Wobbuffet salutes and affirms, "Wobbuffet!"

Ash looks to Arborrior and Eagladiator. "Okay you two, are you ready for this? We have to do it exactly like we planned."

Both Pokémon affirm, "Eaaaaagla!"

"Borrior!"

Ash nods. "Great. Then let's do this. On my signal!" Ash wraps his arms around Wobbuffet and holds on to it tightly. He looks up towards the battle raging above and waits for the right time. Moments later, it comes. Nemex begins to charge for one of its beam attacks. "Now, Arborrior!"

Arborrior picks up Ash, and therefore Wobbuffet, lifts them into the air, and then hurls them as hard as it can. "Arborrior!"

They're sent flying high into the air, but not high enough to reach Nemex. That's where Eagladiator comes in. Just as they're reaching the height of their trajectory, Eagladiator uses its talons to grab on to the back of Ash's shirt. With several powerful flaps of its wings, it lifts them higher into the air. It then performs a front flip, releasing Ash and Wobbuffet as they are above it, throwing them further up into the sky. "Eaaaaaaagladiator!"

They make it high enough to get in-between Heliosol and Nemex, just as Nemex is releasing its beam of shadows. Ash shouts, "Now Wobbuffet! Mirror Coat!"

Wobbuffet begins to glow all the colors of the rainbow. Nemex widens its eyes in surprise as it realizes what is happening, but it's too late for it to react. The beam hits Wobbuffet dead-on and is redirected straight at its source. "Woooooooobbuuuuuuuuuuffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

The beam hits Nemex, and a strange reaction occurs. Its body appears to be momentarily cloaked in an armor of shadows, but then that armor shatters away into thousands of tiny pieces.

The force of absorbing the attack sends both Ash and Wobbuffet flying backwards. Ash is forced to release Wobbuffet. Heliosol plucks Ash out of the sky, but is unable to catch Wobbuffet. It ends up flying off in the exact same direction Team Rocket did.

Ash smiles as it disappears. "Thank you, Wobbuffet. I hope you and Jessie are reunited."

Heliosol shouts, "You did it, runt! You cracked Nemex's shadow armor with its only weakness! Now I can cause substantial damage!" It places Ash back up behind its head, and then looks towards Nemex and demands, "Did you hear that, Nemex? You've lost this battle!" Heliosol gathers energy for another Coronal Storm attack.

As it does so, Terratlas and Seluna rise back up off the ground, with their power too now being renewed. They float on either side of Heliosol and also begin to charge for their signature attacks.

Nemex, in denial and disbelief, shouts, "No! Not again! Never again!"

Heliosol shouts back, "It's too late!" All three attacks are released and Nemex is engulfed by them. It screams in pain, taking the full brunt of the attacks for the first time.

It shouts, "Your stagnation shall be your downfall!" Its body then goes limp, and it begins to fall towards the ground. Just before it hits, a portal opens beneath it, and captures it. Nemex is gone.

The bubble that Pikachu was trapped in pops, and Pikachu begins to fall as well.

Ash, without thinking twice, leaps off of Heliosol and shouts, "Eagladiator!"

Eagladiator flies right to Ash and catches him in its talons. The two of them then race towards Pikachu. Ash manages to catch Pikachu soon before they would hit the ground. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu shouts in joy, "Pika-pi!" The two of them embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'll never let us get separated like this again."

Pikachu agrees, "Pik pi."

Eagladiator sets them down on the ground. Brock, Brenda, and Arun come running over to them. Brenda shouts excitedly, "You did it, Ash! You saved the world!"

Arun declares, "You really are the true Sol Champion!"

Brock compliments, "Great job!"

Then Brenda points behind Ash. Ash turns around to see Heliosol lowering itself towards the ground. Just before it's there, it transforms back into its regular form and then lands. Heliosol states, "Well runt, I guess I really did underestimate you. You may have not known what you were doing back on Planet X, but you figured everything out. I couldn't have defeated Nemex without you, and now your world is safe once again."

Ash steps closer to Heliosol. "And you helped me to save Pikachu. Thank you."

Heliosol grins, and then looks specifically to Pikachu. "That trainer of yours sure is a special one. Even in the heat of battle with Nemex, he could do nothing but think of you. It may have been an annoyance to me, but it was also, in a way, reassuring to know I had a Sol Champion backing me up who cared so much about his friends."

Pikachu smiles. "Pika pika!"

Heliosol then declares, "Now, the time for me to return home has come. Good luck on journeys, runt." Heliosol lifts back up into the air. He flies straight up, accompanied by Terratlas and Seluna.

Ash shouts, "Goodbye, Heliosol!"

Before leaving sight, Heliosol shouts back, "Goodbye, Ash!" All three are now gone out into space.

Having been called by name by Heliosol for the first time, Ash grins. Pikachu shows its affection to Ash by licking him on cheek. Ash smiles, looks to Pikachu, and then pets its head. This pleases Pikachu. "Chu!"

Ash then looks down to the Sol Staff still in his hands. He asks, "So what do I do with this now?"

Arun suggests, "How about you let me hold onto it, and I can give it back to the festival committee for the next festival. With Nemex defeated, there won't be any need for that thing anytime soon."

Ash nods in agreement. "Alright. Take good care of it." He hands it over to Arun.

Arun grins. "Don't worry. I will."

Brock comments, "So I guess it means that it's time we go our separate ways."

Brenda observes, "After all of that, we're just supposed to go back to normal life. How does that work?"

Arun says, "There's an old proverb used by the People of the Sun. They used to say, 'The sunrise is extraordinary, the day ordinary.' It means that sometimes the greatest of events are followed by the most mundane. But since the sunset then follows the day, it also means that something else extraordinary is sure to come. It's just a cycle of life."

Ash nods. "Well, hopefully there won't be anything too extraordinary anytime soon. I've had more than enough crazy events today to last me a lifetime. I mean, I was on an entirely different planet. How crazy is that?"

Everyone laughs at him.

* * *

Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Pokémon, minus Wobbuffet, are all on the beach of a small tropical island in the middle of the ocean. The influence of Nemex seems to have been completely removed. They lounge lazily about, basking in the Sun. Jessie states, "I have no idea how we got here, but oh how nice the Sun feels on my skin."

James agrees, "I don't why, but for some reason I'm especially appreciating the Sun today. I feel as if it were gone, and now back, but that would be silly."

Meowth shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, just soak in that sunlight. Take it all in."

Jessie then states, "You know, I thought it was too quiet around here, and I didn't know why until now. Where's Wobbuffet?"

Answering her question, Wobbuffet comes flying down from sky, landing atop Jessie. It happily cheers, "Wobbuffet!"

Jessie begins to shout angrily at it, but for some reason she can't bring herself to. Instead she says, "I don't know why, but I'm feeling awfully grateful towards you. But don't get used to this." She goes back basking, not caring that Wobbuffet is still sprawled over her.

Wobbuffet grins, very happily. "Wobbuffet."

Then Team Rocket all say at once in bliss, "Looks like Team Rocket's tanning off again…"

* * *

In the far reaches of the Solar System, back on Planet X, Nemex sits, recovering from the battle. A portal opens up behind it, and someone comes out, but they're obscured by Nemex's body. Without turning to face them, Nemex states, "It seems our plan A failed. Earth remains trapped within its status quo."

A voice responds, "It does not matter. Plan B has always been our main focus. And everything is going according to plan for that. Not only have I recovered the Celestial Gem after it relocated itself, but I now possess the Sol Gem as well."

The mystery person is finally shown as he steps around to face Nemex's front. It's Arun. In one hand, he carries the Sol Staff, and in the other he holds the Celestial Gem. He continues, "Now all we need is the Terra and Luna Gems, then the power of the Cosmic Architect shall be ours. We can finally bring change to the wretched, stagnated world that is Earth."

Both Arun and Nemex laugh together, savoring their success.

 **The End…?**


End file.
